Sinful Deceit
by Sesshysgirl06
Summary: His life was taken and he then was given a new one.One where he had to hide in the darkness that consumed his soul, but not his heart.His heart was shielded from the darkness by the ones who took his life.His masters.His lovers.His mates.Ita/Naru/Gaa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and co. This is the only time I will have this here. It is also in my profile.**

Have you ever had that feeling, like you were being watched? But every time you looked around there was no one around? Or when you are walking and you get that tingling sensation creeping up your spine and your instincts tell you to run? Or how about when you catch something moving out the corner of your eye and when you turn to it, there is absolutely nothing there? You think you are going crazy or that your mind is playing tricks on you? Well…you're not crazy nor are you imagining it.

There are worlds that you couldn't even dream about. Not even in your worst nightmares. I was once like you. Naive and unknowing. And then your world comes crashing down so fast that your are left dizzy from the whirlwind realization. The realization that everything your parents and grandparents told you about, all those stories and legends, all about monsters and mythical creatures…were real. So real that you could feel death's cold stale breath on the nape of your neck making the fine hairs stick on end. Knowing that your end was near and helpless to do anything…anything to stop it.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And here is my story.

~*~*~*~July 14, 1408~*~*~

Konoha was under attack again. The Akatsuki had invaded the village on Pein's orders. To kill the leader. The Hokage. It was my duty to protect him at all costs. Even at the cost of my own life. There wasn't much that we knew about the Akatsuki that could tell us how to defeat them. Only that for some reason they were easily brought down with anything silver. Why silver no one knew…well except the Hokage. When the signal came at the first sighting of the S-class Shinobi, I had just finished giving my mission report. When I heard it I knew that my gut had been right the whole week. Something that was going to change my life…forever.

I ran to the Hokage's office intent on doing my job. But when I reached it…I had to empty my stomach contents at what I saw. The Hokage's body was strung up by the hands and feet pulled taut so that no movement could be allowed. His head had been severed except for the last bit of skin making it dangle to the front unable to hit the ground. His ceremonial robes were sliced down the front so that his body was bared to the world. A long slash was cut from the sternum to the pelvic area. His insides were slowly dripping out onto the blood soaked ground. The skin looked to have been pinned back so that you were able to see into him and see the bloody spine in the back.

How could this have happened without someone realizing it?! The signal had just been given not even a minute ago! I heard steps from behind me coming at incredible speed. I turn around, sword drawn, ready to kill whoever it is. Only to realize it is the other ANBU that had come. I lowered my sword until the tip touches the ground.

"What has happened? Is the Hokage alright?" A female ANBU asked as she stepped closer to the door. I hurry forward and wrap an arm around her so that she cannot see the site that lay behind me.

"No." I whisper hoarsely. "He…he's dead. I was too late." The female ANBU gasped and fought against my grip to go see the Hokage. I just tighten my grip more. I don't want her to see the horror of it. I don't want her to have the nightmares that I am surely to have. I give the other ANBU's a small nod to let them know that they need to clean up in there…after taking the necessary pictures of course. When they go into the room, I could hear them retching also. I know the female could hear it too for she gasped and circled her arms around me and cried.

"We need to go. We need to protect this village…the Hokage would have wanted that." I whisper to her. I could feel her nod against my neck. We went to where all the fighting was. We fought that day valiantly and with honor. The Hokage would have been proud.

If I had only knew that I was being watched. If only I knew that day that we were all being tested…to do what…at that time I didn't know…but now I do. If I had known what I knew now that I didn't know back then…I would have probably taken my own life. But that isn't how my story goes, now does it?

~*~*~*~July 17, 1408~*~*~

It has been three days since the Hokage had been murdered. In those three days I have felt someone or _something_ following me. But every time I had looked I could find nothing. Not a trace. It was disconcerting. I would swear up and down, and left and right if you wanted me to, that I could see a figure in the shadows that surrounded me. I kept thinking I was losing my mind.

Today was the Hokage's funeral. And also the picking of the new Hokage. No one knew who could possibly be the next one since the man had no heirs or living relatives. I knew that some of the ANBU were thinking it was going to be one of them since ANBU were the highest trained Shinobi and then considered the strongest of the village. They were only under the Black Ops ANBU though, but the Black Ops ANBU were unable to become the Hokage since only the elite of the elite could become a member and those were far and few in between. So all the BO ANBU were needed exactly where they were. And they were all fine with that. Really they were.

As the funeral progressed, all the council members came up and said a piece about the Hokage and how great he was. As it was coming to a close, the head council member took a stand and walked to the podium to speak.

"We have come to the decision of who the next Hokage will be. The Yondaime was a great man…a great Hokage in fact. He was a genius, a great prodigy, of his generation. Since his time has passed, we have never seen another like him. Until today that is. The new Hokage has _surpassed_ the Yondaime in every skill and still shows more potential. This Hokage shows promise to bring us up higher than any other Hokages in the past." The head paused for a moment to catch his breath. _I am getting to old for this._

"The new Hokage is… Naruto Uzumaki!" I froze as my name was said. There were cheers and shouts of joy all around me. All I felt was dread creeping up inside me. How could the council choose me? Me?! The person who let the previous Hokage die? I couldn't accept.

"No!" My voice carries above all the rest, startling them into silence. The council look at me in disbelief. They must think I am crazy.

"What did you say, boy?" The head demanded.

"I said, no. I refuse."

"You can't refuse. The council has decided! You have no say! You should be _honored_ for this chance!" The head councilman yelled.

"Then choose another." With that I turn and start to walk away. What I heard next froze me in my place.

"How would your father feel, boy? The Great Yondaime's only son refusing to follow in his footsteps?" Another councilmember called out to me. _Minato Namikaze is my…father? Why…why did they never tell me?_ I look behind me and see the smug smile on the bitches face. I grunt and turn back toward them and walk up to the makeshift stage. I look to the crowd and reply sincerely. "I will do my best to protect this village for this village is my home. My family. If you want me as your Hokage…then your Hokage I will be. And I will be the best damn one there ever was." I hear them cheer me on again as I felt the ceremonial hat settle onto my head.

~*~*~*~July 14, 1410~*~*~

Two years have passed since the last Hokage had passed away and still everyday I visit his grave. I talk to him about what has happened that day and ask his advise on things, even though I know there will never be a reply. I tell him about the ominous feelings that I have been having the past 2 weeks. I have felt as though I have been being watched and sometimes even followed, but I have felt no chakra. I have even had Neji 'see' if anyone was around me that could be spying on me. Nothing has ever turned up. Just movements in the shadows and whispers on the wind.

It has been starting to aggravate me. Even more so are the dreams. I have been having them every night. At first all I saw were the eyes. Eyes so dark that they looked like bottomless pits. Then gradually they would become swirling blood red. With each dream that passes more of the being is made visible.

Pale skin that looked smooth to the touch. Silky smooth raven hair, full pouting lips that hide razor sharp canines, strong masculine jaw, aristocratic nose, and lastly high shaped cheekbones. All-in-all a gorgeous specimen. The face had been haunting me nightly. Whispering in my ear to come to the strange being in my dreams. Taunting me. Teasing me. Making me feel hollow when I awake. My chest feels as if nothing is there and for a moment…just a single moment…it feels as if my heart does not beat. So much pain do I feel that I must force my self not to break down and cry to the heavens to take away the excruciating torture from my body and relieve my aching soul.

Tonight is a full moon. I know I will go to the Hokage's grave one last time to say good night. I always do. And then I will walk into the woods and bear my soul out as I have done the previous year. I will forever do this on the day that I had failed the only one I have ever deemed family. As I make my way out of the Hokage Tower, I am greeted with many 'hellos' and 'good evening, Hokage' just like every other day. I go to meet my friend of many years, Neji Hyuga, at the ramen shop to ask him to go to Suna as my delegate. We were talking peace treaties between our two villages.

I see a movement in the shadows. My head snaps to the direction of the movement. I expected to see nothing as I usually do…but not today. I see _him_. The mysterious being that has haunted my every dream. I know my eyes widen and my jaw is slightly agape for I see this man smirk at me before fading into the shadows once more. I go to follow him only to hear my name being called out. Turning I saw the very man I was going to meet. Neji. I sighed as I headed over to the brunette man

He bowed politely before offering me a seat. "Please Hokage-sama sit. You wished to discuss something with me?"

"Neji, how many times do I have to say we are friends. Please do not refer to me as my title when we are having lunch! Just plain Naruto please." I admonished. I watched as Neji fought his internal battle that he always fought when it came to me. Being old lovers would do that to you when you were used to calling them one thing, but raised to show respect to your superiors.

Finally he sighed and nodded his consent. "You wished to speak with me Naruto?"

I smile genially at him. "Yes! I wish for you to go to Suna as my delegate. We are discussing peace treaties and I do not trust that Danzo the council is trying to push as my delegate. I trust you and you know me and how I think. I think that you are the perfect person for the job. What do you say?" I looked at him curiously as he gapped. _Heh…he looks like a fish. Never seen him do that…well non-sexually that is._

After a few moments Neji finally answered my question. "I would be honored Naruto." He gave me one of his rare smiles. I nod to him and get up. As I leave a clap my hand onto his shoulder in a my 'goodbye' gesture that I have always used with friends. It is almost night. The skies are blazing red tonight. It was a bad omen. It meant that innocent blood was going to be spilt that night. I prayed for the soul or souls that would be passing on this night. I had just wished I knew it was going to be mine that was spilt onto the former Hokage's memorial stone. Then I would have been able to avoid all of the pain that was to come that night. But then again…maybe not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope you liked the Prologue. This is something that has been in the back of my mind for a while. I am not abandoning my other story to write this one! I am actually just leave this chapter out for a while and see how everyone likes it. If I get enough reviews to my satisfaction then I will continue. If not then it will get deleted and I won't continue it. Simple as that. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is an Author's Note that I would just LOVE for everyone to read! For all of you readers that have read my story and just added this story to your favorites WITHOUT leaving me a review....Leave a freaking review to at _least_ let me know _why_ you are favoriting the story. I like feed back from any and _all_ people who read this or any story that I may write. If I have something wrong with it let me know in a review. Or if you just think something I wrote was kick ass, LET ME KNOW. I don't ask for much really. Just a simple review on what you liked or disliked about a certain part or the chapter (or even the story) as a whole. It only takes a few minutes. No more than 5 unless you are a slow typer or if you are leaving a really long review. Take the time to tell me what you think! Please. I hope you enjoy this special chapter that I wrote for you readers and my friend. I will not write another chapter until reviews start picking up a little bit. That is all I am going to say! Ja!**

~*~Last Time~*~

_After a few moments Neji finally answered my question. "I would be honored Naruto." He gave me one of his rare smiles. I nod to him and get up. As I leave a clap my hand onto his shoulder in a my 'goodbye' gesture that I have always used with friends. It is almost night. The skies are blazing red tonight. It was a bad omen. It meant that innocent blood was going to be spilt that night. I prayed for the soul or souls that would be passing on this night. I had just wished I knew it was going to be mine that was spilt onto the former Hokage's memorial stone. Then I would have been able to avoid all of the pain that was to come that night. But then again…maybe not._

~*~Now~*~

I made my way to the memorial stone that had all the Shinobi's that had died in battle and were meant to be honored. The day of my birth was both a curse and a gift. Kyuubi no Yoko was a nine-tailed demon that was summoned to destroy Konoha on the day of my birth. It killed many until the Forth, my father, sealed him inside of me. He cursed me that day. My life that would have been normal became a living hell. The Fourth died putting the demon in me. And the Third had decreed that no one would speak of that night to their children or any other person on the penalty of exile. But that didn't stop them from treating me like dirt and having their own children alienate me and beat me up.

It wasn't until the chunnin exams that everyone witnessed my true power. The power of the Kyuubi. Then…everyone started to respect me. I fought that day with my head held high and I rose in rank quickly. I was then respected…and feared. Always feared. Then the day came when it became a gift. The day the Akatsuki attacked for the first time. I saved a little girl from being killed and handed her to her mother. The mother…actually kissed me on the cheek. I remember blushing the whole time as I beat the organization back. Forcing them to retreat. That day…no one feared me. That day…I made ANBU and became the personal guard to the Third Hokage. And failed…

I stood in front of the memorial stone and kneeled before it to start my ritual prayers. First I mentioned the ones that died that fateful day. Then was the Third. And lastly…I mentioned the ones that were going to have their lives taken that night. I just wished I knew to pray for mine. As my head was bowed I hear a sound come from the right of me about 100 yards (a/n: that's 300 feet to everyone else) thanks to my Kyuubi abilities. I keep my head bowed as I span my senses outward to see if it is threatening.

For the first time in my life since merging with the Kyuubi…I felt nothing. No aura. No chakra. No _life_. All I got was a sense of foreboding. Of dread. The hairs on the nape of my neck stood on end. Goosebumps started to appear on my arms as if I was chilled. And indeed I was because my blood had started to run cold. Every instinct in me told me to _run_. _Hide_. That death awaited me if I stayed there. And I tried to move. Really I did. But something made me immobile. My muscles strained as I tried to get them to move. The noise, though nearly silent, was coming closer.

It was now 50 yards away. _So fast_. I thought. It was closing in. Death's hand was creeping along my spine making me stiffen. My breaths came in pants and my eyes widen. My chest started to tighten as my breath became faster. I was panicking. I knew I was and I could do nothing to stop it. Suddenly the noise was only 5 yards away. No breath came from me and I was starting to suffocate. Then a miracle happened. I _moved_. I lunged to the side as the thing lunged at me. It hit the stone that I was previously kneeling before.

I looked to see what was attacking me. My breath caught. It was the man. The man that I saw earlier. The man that had been haunting my dreams. He was real. Right before my very eyes. I couldn't believe it! And I was terrified. I knew that my death would be at this hauntingly beautiful man's hands. I saw the moon's light gleam off of what looked to be fangs in the man's mouth. I knew then that this man…was no man at all. He was one of the demon's that the Third had always warned me about. I just wished I had listened to him then.

I vowed to myself then…I would not go down easily. I would fight until my very last breath. The demon before me chuckled at seeing my determination. No words were said as we lunged at each other. Fists flew and claws extended on both sides. I grazed his cheek before he _disappeared_ right before my eyes. I felt something behind me and twisted mid air to see him smirking at me. Blood ran down his pale cheek. I tucked and somersaulted backwards and landed on the ground softly before shooting upwards into the trees. I needed cover. Minimal at best, but better than nothing.

I leapt from tree to tree, placing paper bombs as I went creating a complete circle in my trap. I shoot further up into the trees when I noticed him coming at me. Turing, I threw three shurikens at one time at him. They soared at him at an amazing speed. Only one hit as the others were knocked away like flies. Bothersome but not worth his time. Angry now I threw everything I got as he zoomed closer still. And everything was knocked to the side as if it were nothing. He disappeared again only to show up right behind me. I could feel his body next to mine and I felt no warmth.

It was as if his body was dead…lacking life blood that warmed the skin. But I knew that wasn't possible since I saw the demon bleed. His arms came around me and they felt like steel. I was once again immobile. His fangs grazed my neck, causing a pleasured shiver to run along my spine, and then sunk them into me. I didn't scream. I had no voice to scream. Flashes before my eyes showed me the Third and the life I had with him. Determination coursed through me once again. Reaching up I grabbed the shuriken that had hit it's mark in the shoulder of the demon. I twisted it harshly causing the demon to rip his fangs away from me with a roar.

The shuriken I grabbed was tightly held by my numbing limb. Forcing my muscles to cooperate, I tore the shuriken out and threw myself forward to the ground. I landed a bit hard but otherwise fine. I darted to the left when I felt his presence coming at me quick. It was furious. I turned just in time to see claws an inch from being embedded into my skin. I shot further back to avoid another swipe. Moving the shuriken in front of me as a shield, I went on the defensive to build up the chakra needed to do my next attack.

With each blow the demon gave, I either blocked or dodged. But also, every time he got a hit, it seemed I had to start all over on building up my chakra. At this rate I was going to exhaust even Kyuubi's chakra! Giving it one more shot I gathered my chakra fast into my left hand that wasn't on the shuriken to create my most devastating attack…Rasengan. As I rounded it on him about to give my death blow…I froze. I made a mistake.

I looked into the demon's eyes and was entranced. Hypnotized. I watched him move towards me seductively. My cock twitched at the site of those slim hips and muscular chest. I yelled at my body to move. I begged when it didn't. The demon was at my side now, running claws lightly against my exposed arm. I shivered involuntary at the pleasure. My cock hardened completely as steel arms wrapped around me and a hand trailed my firm stomach. I moaned. Then I widened my eyes in astonishment. I couldn't believe I fucking _moaned_ in the fucking face of _danger_! I felt the urge to laugh uproariously at the irony. Me…fighting for my life and here I am moaning at my soon to be murderer's touch.

I felt lips move along my neck and for some reason I couldn't help but move my head to the side for more. I heard him chuckle and I stiffened in response. I tried to move once more, but again my muscles were unresponsive. Then I felt it again. Those fangs. They sunk into me again…deep. This time I didn't feel pain. I could feel lust coursing through me and I somehow knew it wasn't mine that I was feeling. And by the insistent pressure at my behind, I definitely knew it wasn't mine. Or at least not _just_ mine. I could feel myself weakening as the demon drew more of my life's blood away from me and into him. Slowly I started to sag.

Disappearing into my mind I replayed my life before me. I saw all the villagers kicking me and taunting me. I saw my first time in the academy. I saw Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. Then I saw him…Neji. Neji was my first taste at passion. My first taste at love. I saw him in my bed as I thrust into him. Then another time when it was he that was thrusting into me. I remember our break up. It was the most painful thing I had felt until the Third's death. But it was at least mutual and we were still friends. _Friends_. My friends…they are the reason I agreed to become Hokage. To protect my special one.

My eyes snapped open. No longer were they sky blue. They were red with swirling sapphire that made them look like dancing flames. With a mighty roar I ripped away from the demon. I turned to him, bleeding profusely from the wound. I gave a guttural laugh causing the demon to raise a perfectly sculpted brow in surprise. Somehow I knew that this demon was not someone who was easily surprised.

"You are not going to get me that easily demon." I said right before I shimmered in front of him before completely disappearing. He wasn't the only one with tricks. A real fight was on his hands now. I had something to live for. Something to protect. I reappeared and hit him with the shuriken in the shoulder before disappearing again. Only to reappear at his side and stab him in the right pectoral before disappearing again. When I reappeared…he wasn't there. I cursed and looked at my surroundings. I couldn't see him anywhere. Not liking how open to attacks I was, I bent my knees to get ready to jump into the trees for more cover.

As I shot up a leg appeared in front of me and axe kicked me back down to the ground. I landed with a hard 'oomph' and the air was knocked out of me. I took a moment to get my bearings, but a moment was all it took. The demon was on me again this time at my front. He slithered his body onto mine, pinning me to the ground. As soon as I got my bearings though, he was flying into the air after I used Kyuubi's strength to push him off and back. I jumped up and got into my fighting stance. I told him I wasn't going down easy…and now I was going to show him. I came at him with my fist poised and the shuriken, that I somehow still kept a hold of, behind me ready to swing forward with.

The damn demon jumped straight up and avoided my attack. I think I was to obvious in my attack. I shot up into the trees intending to follow. As I balanced on a ledge, I extended my hearing and kept my eyes on everything. I heard a twig snap to the left of me. My whole body swung in that direction and I took off. I could see him surprised that I had heard him. I let out a smirk before I extended my claws and took a swipe at him with one hand while the other hand that had the shuriken swung around for when he would dodge. Apparently I wasn't as obvious as I thought. The hauntingly beautiful demon dodged as I thought he would only to have the shuriken get embedded into side. He let out a soft gasp as I twisted and then tore it out harshly. I went to go at him once again when I lost my balance.

My head started to spin and I felt myself tilt forward and start rushing to the ground. I could feel the wind beat across me and my heart slowed. As I neared the ground, all I could think about was how I couldn't say goodbye. Not to any of my friends…not even to Neji. As I was about to hit, I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and I heard a sickening snap before intense pain shot up my leg. I was to tired to yell out. I was even to tired to even protest when the demon brought me into his cold embrace.

As he sat down, I felt him maneuver me about to sit in his lap with my legs straddling him. If I was coherent and he wasn't about to kill me…I would have found this position very arousing. I didn't even fight when he sunk his fangs back into me and drew the last of my life's blood into his waiting mouth. I wished I had protested when he sliced his own wrist and put it against my mouth, making the cold thick liquid enter mine and slide down my throat.

As I slipped into the darkness that awaited me I heard his voice. And man did it sound sinfully delicious. "Goodnight…Naruto Uzumaki."

I wished I knew what I was getting into that night. For that night…they didn't make me into one of them like they were hoping. They made me into something else…something stronger than all of them…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter….even though I wasn't going to update it until I got more reviews….but then again my friend persuaded me to do so otherwise. Please leave a review once you are done! Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

~*~Last Time~*~

_As he sat down, I felt him maneuver me about to sit in his lap with my legs straddling him. If I was coherent and he wasn't about to kill me…I would have found this position very arousing. I didn't even fight when he sunk his fangs back into me and drew the last of my life's blood into his waiting mouth. I wished I had protested when he sliced his own wrist and put it against my mouth, making the cold thick liquid enter mine and slide down my throat. _

_As I slipped into the darkness that awaited me I heard his voice. And man did it sound sinfully delicious. "Goodnight…Naruto Uzumaki." _

_I wished I knew what I was getting into that night. For that night…they didn't make me into one of them like they were hoping. They made me into something else…something stronger than all of them…_

~*~Now~*~

~*~*~*~July 16, 1410~*~*~

Pain. Excruciating pain. That was all I could feel. My veins felt on fire and my stomach felt hallow. My gums tingled and my jaw ached. My body felt as if I had fallen off a cliff and lay at the bottom broken and beaten. I tried to move but a hand gently pushed me pack into place.

The hand. It was so cold. In fact, I felt cold too. I groped for a blanket from my bed. When I could find none, I opened my eyes. What my eyes met….shouldn't have been there. Before me was a dark room filled with blood red curtains and plush couches that just begged to be caressed. Lush looking lips suddenly blocked my view of the room. Slowly I followed the lips up to the rest of the face. A delicate nose that was still masculine and had an aristocratic look to it. I moved up the nose to the eyes. My breath caught. Obsidian eyes greeted me. Beautiful was all I could think. And then I remembered. Everything.

With a growl I launched myself at him. My hands wrapped around that slender throat and I nearly laughed in malicious glee at the shock and wonder in his eyes. As I continued to choke him, I came to many realizations. First, he wasn't struggling. Second, he wasn't even _breathing_. And third….third…_I wasn't breathing_!!!! The whole time I was looking at him, admiring him, I wasn't breathing. Not when I was strangling him either! So surprised at this, I dropped back. I plopped back onto the bed with a soft grunt. I looked unseeingly as this beautiful creature came to me and wrapped his wonderfully sinful arms around me.

I didn't even react when he started to whisper to me that everything would be ok. I did nothing when he told me that I had a new life now. But I did do something when he started to trail kisses down my throat. I was up before he could even blink. He fell over at the unexpected loss of the body he had just been leaning against.

I turned to him slowly, growling the whole way. "What have you done to me?"

The demon looked a little sad and heartbroken at my tone with him, but I would have it no other way. Even when my chest constricted at the look, I kept up the growl and the hatred stayed in my eyes. "Answer me!" I demanded harshly.

The demon sighed. "I transformed you." He said in the sinfully delicious voice that sent shivers down my spine and straight to my groin. I swear I felt my cock twitch at the noise!

"Transformed me?" I asked confused. What the hell did he mean transformed? Like when Kyuubi tried to take over?

"You are not human any longer. I killed you and made you into one of us. The undead." The demon explained in that infuriating calm voice. I wanted to lash out at him again. In fact I did. I lunged at him once more and threw my fist against face. I heard a sickening crunch and my heart clenched. When I drew back I caught sight of blood. My stomach reminded me it was hallow. I couldn't turn from the blood. I was entranced. I moved forward slowly and bent over him. All the demon did was stare at me, waiting. For what I didn't know.

The blood. It looked so rich. So pretty. So…_tasty_. I couldn't stop myself even though I wanted to. My tongue darted out and I started to lick at the healing wound. I moaned in pleasure as the dark thick liquid entered my mouth and slide down my throat. I wanted more! I eagerly started to lap at the blood and my hunger started to subside, but very little. Still I kept lapping at it. Like a dog. _Like a dog_. That thought filtered through my mind and I jerked away. I turn and emptied my stomach contents.

"What have you _done_ to me?" I shouted between retching. Once I was done, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, utterly disgusted with what I had just done. I growled and let Kyuubi's chakra seep into me. But then something unexpected happened. Another source of chakra combined with Kyuubi's and when I tried to separate them…they _fused_. They became one with each other and then fused with mine! I couldn't separate _any_ of the chakras!

The demon stared at my in unadulterated awe. He got up and came towards me. When he lifted up a hand, I tried not to flinch. Really I did, but it couldn't be helped. It wasn't as if I was terrified of him. It was just that every time this thing touched me something happened. I didn't want anymore of it! I also tried to ignore the look of pain that crossed his features before they turned back to cool and aloof. He brought his hand up and started to trace my face. The demon then moved up to my hair and threaded his hands through it.

I backed away and another flash of pain entered the demon's eyes. Somehow I knew that this creature was not one to show emotions. So why show them to me? He even tried to comfort me at the beginning. Why? I was so confused. I took another step back.

"Why have you called yourself the undead? We are very much alive, you and I, or else we wouldn't be here." I asked calmly even though I was anything but calm.

The demon walked closer and with every step he came, I took one back. I knew I was trapped the moment I hit the stone wall behind me. The demon pressed his body flushed against mine and put both of his arms on either side of me, securing it so that I could not escape. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he took in my scent. I felt another shiver run down my spine. I longed to arch into him and give myself over to the pleasure I knew he could give to me. To my body.

"I don't know what you are. You are something…different. You, Naruto Uzumaki were meant to be a vampire. A creature of the night. A death giver. Like us. Like me. I don't know what went wrong. But somehow…you are something _more_." The demon whispered against my neck as he trailed his cool lips along my throat. I couldn't help what happened next. I didn't want to stop what happened next.

His lips brushed mine, coaxing me to open to him. And I did. My control snapped. I pushed him away and towards the bed. I was angry. I was hungry. And I was aroused. I pushed him down onto the bed and I knew that he let me. I wanted control. I needed control. I bent down and brought his lips into a dance with mine. I didn't care that this demon stole my life away. I didn't care that I shouldn't be doing this. I wanted him. I wanted all of him. This was the demon that I had been dreaming about for weeks on end, and now he was finally going to be mine.

I thrust my tongue into his mouth without waiting for permission. Our tongues continued the dance that our lips had started. I massaged his tongue with mine before sucking it into my mouth. He moaned in rapture. I sucked harshly onto the tongue and his moans escalated. I wasn't even touching him and the demon was already hard. I ground into his stiffness and groaned in reply when he thrust up into me. Oh how I wanted this beautiful creature. Our grinding got rougher. I couldn't help the noises that escaped from my parted mouth as I threw my head back.

I got up momentarily to divest myself of my clothes. I was pleased to see that the demon had did the same. I crawled back on top of him. I heard him gasp as I groaned when our unclothed tips brushed the other. I ran my fingers through his midnight black hair as I brought his head up so that our lips could meet. Slowly I massaged his lips with my tongue begging for entrance. I knew not where my anger went. Nor where my huger left to. All I knew is that I had to have this beautiful, sensual, and captivating creature that was beneath me.

I ground into him as my tongue plunged into his sweetly tasting mouth. I mimicked what my hips were doing with my mouth. I reveled in the sweet noises my soon to be lover made. I paused at that thought. _Lover_. Could we really be considered lovers? Or even soon to be lovers? The demon must have sensed my hesitation because the next thing I knew I was beneath him. _How could he know that I liked to be dominated_? I wondered to myself before I was lost to the sinful passion that this gorgeous demon above me invoked within my very soul.

I threw my head back as he kissed down my neck and onto my chest where he stole a nipple into his mouth to suck on as if it were a delectable candy. I moaned as his hand trailed down my flat stomach where he then grasped my cock and started to pump it up and down. He varied on the tightness he held on me. I loved it. This feeling that I have never felt before. It tightened my chest and made me ach, but in such a good way. I felt as if I was coming home. Yet apart of me still felt like I was missing something or someone. Like another called out to me also. I pushed it to the back of my mind as I threw myself into the desire to be filled.

And fill me my soon to be lover did. Already he had two fingers in me, stretching as far as they could go before a third joined the party. How they got there without me knowing was beyond me. But I enjoyed it nonetheless. My soon to be lover started to trail kisses down me straight towards my aching member that he pumped. I tilted my head to watch as he took my member into his mouth whole. It was the most erotic thing to see. My dick being slicked by that hot tight mouth as it went up and down. My cock disappearing from sight only to reappear. I nearly came at the sight. Still he stretched me with those sinfully talented fingers, brushing against my prostate, making me scream to the heavens. For I did indeed feel like I was in heaven.

I barely even noticed when his mouth left my dick or when his fingers uncurled themselves and left my welcoming heat so far gone was I in my pleasure. I did however notice when something larger started to enter me. This wasn't my first time as a uke, but I had never had a lover that was this big. I winced slightly as he pushed all the way in. I half expected him to just start thrusting like some of my past lovers. I was pleasantly surprised though when he stilled and waited for me to adjust. I felt warmth fill my chest and my heart skipped a beat. My soon to be lover looked at me in surprise and immediately put a hand on my chest to feel my heart.

"Y-you're…._alive_? How?" He murmured quietly to himself even though I heard him plain as day. I ignored him and moved my hips to get him to start to move. I watched as his eyes shut as if in pain. I let out an ear shattering scream as he started to thrust into me with the speed one could only say was demonic. I met him thrust for thrust and begged for him to fuck me harder. Suddenly he withdrew from me and I cried out in protest. The sound only lasted for a moment as he laid on his back and brought me above his dick and lowered me onto it. I moaned in heated pleasure.

"Ride me love." I heard him command me. And ride him I did. I started out slow to get my balance before I went a little faster. I twisted my hips slightly so that the tip of his dick hit my prostate dead on. I started to ride him faster and harder, wanting, begging for my release. He gripped my hips and started to slam me down onto him as he thrust up as hard as he could. He took my neglected member and started to fist me vigorously. I could take no more. I came with a shout all over his chest. I could feel him pulsing in me as my muscles clenched around his dick. I knew he was about to come so I started to ride him again.

I watched in fascination as his face contorted into a lovely look of abandon. His mouth hung open and his eyes glazed as he looked up at me with lust and some other emotion I did not wish to define at the moment. Suddenly he reared up and latched his pearly fangs into my neck. The fire that I had felt before that was so painful came again. Only this time it wasn't painful. It was oh so pleasurable. I didn't realize that what I did next would seal my fate to this godly creature for the rest of my unnaturally long life. I took the neck that was offered to me, however unknowingly or not, and sunk my new fangs into it and drank for all I was worth.

The pleasure intensified as did the fire in my veins. I ripped my fangs from my lover's neck and came once more with a mighty roar. My roar was soon joined with my lover's as he also ripped his fangs out and came hard in me. I shuddered in ecstasy at the feel of his hot semen shooting into me. There was nothing more pleasurable than the feeling of being claimed so thoroughly like this.

I collapsed onto him and sighed in disappointment when he slid out of me. I looked up into his eyes and noticed that, that emotion was once again in his eyes. I knew that look. For I had seen it many times. Always when a husband looked at his wife or vice versa. It was love. "I don't even know your name." I murmured trying to forget what I just saw seeing as how there was no way that this demon could love me. He didn't even know me.

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha, my mate." He whispered as he nuzzled into my hair.

I jerked away from him and didn't miss the look of pain in his eyes once again. I seem to be hurting him and I don't even know why I _could_ hurt him like this. "Mate?" I ask dangerously.

His eyes darken as he sits up. He made no move towards me and for that I was slightly grateful. "Yes mate. You are my mate as I am yours. When I bit you I claimed you as mine. You accepted me when you bit me in return. There is no undoing what we just did." Itachi growled out. I looked at him wide-eyed as I backed away from him some more. I hit something with my feet. I looked down and was grateful that it was my pants. I slipped them on hurriedly. I started to look around for an escape. I guess the demon knew what I was about since he got up and put his pants on as well.

I spotted my escape and dashed toward it. "No! The sun will kill you!" I heard Itachi yell in desperation from behind me. I didn't care if I died. I didn't want to be in this situation in the first place! I heard him approaching from behind at a fast pace. This only spurred me on to go faster. I ripped the curtains open only to be blinded by the sun. I didn't feel much different. Only that my eyes were now really sensitive to the light. How was this going to kill me?

I heard him stop. I turned to him with a question in my eyes. I wanted to laugh at the expression on his face. His jaw was slightly agape and his eyes were impossibly wide. He took a step closer with his hand stretched out. Apparently he got to close because as soon as his had touched the light, he cursed and brought his now burning hand to his chest, away from the deadly sun.

Now I understood what he meant. I wasn't like them. I was supposed to be, but because of Kyuubi…I became something more. I became something they couldn't be. A day walker. (1)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Here it is folks! Ladies and gents! Guys and gals! Whatever you liked to be called!

(1) Ok! So I know I totally stole this from Blade (which I do not own) and all that hubbub, but I needed it for my story if I am going to have it go where I want it to!!!! So ha! Leave it alone!

Anyways! Even though I didn't like the little amount of reviews I received, I am thankful to those that had reviewed! So here is the next chapter for Sinful Deceit! I hope you like it! I also want at least 5 to 8 more reviews before I will update another. So please leave a review! *smiles encouragingly* You know you want to! ~_^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok! What I would like to tell all you kiddies is that in this story, Gaara and Naruto have never met. Sasuke and his clan massacre never happened. Most, if not all, of the things that have happened in the manga or anime involving Sasuke have not happened. Naruto went through most of the trials as a Genin that happened in the anime, but not with the original Team 7, the one Sasuke was in. Naruto DID gain all the friends that he has in Konoha and the friends he made in other countries. That is all I have to say. If this was at all confusing then please ask and I will try, to the best of my ability, to explain without giving anything really important that is going to happen in my story.**

**Chapter 4**

~*~Last Time~*~

_I heard him stop. I turned to him with a question in my eyes. I wanted to laugh at the expression on his face. His jaw was slightly agape and his eyes were impossibly wide. He took a step closer with his hand stretched out. Apparently he got to close because as soon as his had touched the light, he cursed and brought his now burning hand to his chest, away from the deadly sun._

_Now I understood what he meant. I wasn't like them. I was supposed to be, but because of Kyuubi…I became something more. I became something they couldn't be. A day walker._

~*~Now~*~

~*~*~*~August 16, 1410~*~*~

It has been exactly one month and two days since my death and one month for my transformation. It was also that same day that I walked out on my _mate_. Even the word still brings distaste to my mouth. I knew what walking out did to him. I hurt him yet again. Only I didn't think I was going to _feel_ it just as he did. It was a weird piercing sensation that cut through my chest. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

My nights became my secret sin. During the day I was known as Hokage. At night…at night I was dominated. Every night he came to me and every night I was unable to refuse him. And each time I renewed my mating mark on him. It was getting frustrating these feelings I was getting. It had to be his doing! I wouldn't want to renew something I didn't want in the first place right? But for some reason, I have been compelled to sink my teeth into him. Mark him as mine and no one else's. Why?

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time and apparently I wasn't the only one who had noticed. Shikamaru was sitting in front of him as I sat behind the Hokage desk. He had been observing me for while now since I wasn't speaking to him. Even though I was the one that called for a meeting.

Shikamaru sighed and tilted his head back. "Troublesome…." I heard him mutter. I wanted to smirk. He thought everything was troublesome. Especially girls. I had once asked him if he was gay and he only blushed before looking away. I had my answer, but I pretended to be oblivious. And that seemed to work for him to. "You've been sighing a lot, Hokage-sama. Anything you would like to tell me?"

I knew he was worried about me. He was, after all, one of my closest friends. I sighed again, which irritated me because Shikamaru had just pointed it out. "Has the missive come in from Neji yet? He should have gotten some ground on the peace treaty." I avoided the question. I knew that, that wouldn't fool Shikamaru Nara one bit. He wasn't a genius for nothing. The lazy bastard that he was.

He lifted his head to look at me before tilting it back to stare at the ceiling. If this was any other person, I would have been yelling about disrespect. But this was Shikamaru in front of me and I knew how he was. "The missive was brought in yesterday, Hokage-sama. You just haven't read it yet. It _is _right in front of you on _your_ desk. Troublesome…"

No wonder he looked at me like that. I scratched the back of my neck in my usual habit of showing my embarrassment. "Heh…sorry." Was all I said before grabbing the missive and opening the Uzumaki Crest along with the Hidden Leaf Crest. As I rolled the scroll open, something in my chest seized. I don't know what it was, but it startled me into dropping the missive. I knew Shikamaru was looking on at me in surprise, but there was really nothing that I could do about that.

I grabbed the missive and ignored the feeling. I would analyze it later. What I read made me angry.

_Hokage-sama,_

_I am sorry to say that the Kazekage has refused the peace treaty. He has stated that he would not join forces with such a weak village as ours when they have the ultimate weapon. Upon further digging, I have found some disturbing news. Hokage-sama…they have a Jinchuriki as well. In the form of his son. With even further digging, I have found that the Jinchuriki holds the One-Tailed Shukaku. His whole village fears him, Hokage-sama. This Jinchuriki is their ultimate weapon. He thirsts for blood and kills with his sands. He cannot be injured. Kazekage's son seems to be… crazy. Already he has killed two of the Leaf village ANBU that you have sent to guard me. We had to flee quickly. Right now I am sending this missive from Wave Country. We have sought refuge in one Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami. They seem to have a debt to repay to you? Either way. We are recuperating here from our injuries. We should be back soon. No more than two weeks Hokage-sama._

_Sincerely,_

_Neji Hyuga_

I growled deeply, nearly making Shikamaru piss his pants with the way that he jumped high into the air and landed in a heap on the floor. I couldn't help it. I laughed. It was short lived though when I remembered the missive that was clutched in my fisted hands.

"Son of a bitch! I want two medic-nin's and four more Jonin to go to Wave Country and retrieve Neji Hyuga and his injured party. I must speak with the council." I was barking orders as I stood to go around my desk. As I past Shikamaru, who had lifted himself up from his fallen state, grabbed my arm to halt me. "Yes Nara?" I said in a cool voice.

This didn't deter him as in the next instant he spoke. "Why do you need to talk to the council?"

I turned my head to him and leveled him with a glare. He didn't seem fazed by it at all. "We may be going to war. The Kazekage's son attacked my delegate when we were trying to talk peace treaties. That is an act of war for all of the Kages know not to harm a delegate on foreign land _or_ a foreign delegate. It was so decreed when the first Kages came into power." I explained something that was only passed from Kage to Kage and their council.

Shikamaru's skin started to take on an ashen look as he replied. "W-war?" At my nod he sighed. "Troublesome." I nodded in agreement. I couldn't blame him though. The last war that was fought was the Great Shinobi War when my father defeated the Iwa Shinobis. It was a bloody battle.

I sighed once more and turned my head back to the front. With one final order to get the men that I demanded, I left to call the council to meeting.

The elders walked in as I took my seat at the front. The Head Councilmen stayed standing as the others sat. He bowed as low as he could get in his old age. "Hokage-sama, what is the purpose of this emergency meeting?" He said in a snooty tone. I raised my brow and he had the decency to blush before bowing again, but this time in apology.

I lifted the missive that I had received and started to read it from beginning to end. I even added who it was sent from. One of the elders stood up in outrage that one of their Shinobi was attacked. Another stood because it was a Hyuga. Some started on about how we should send our best Shinobi to assassinate the Jinchuriki that dared to harm a Leaf Delegate. I watched as some said nothing and this was what interested me more. The ones that were silent. I raised my hand to signal silence and at once the room fell into a false calm.

"You there. What say you? The silent one that does not react to this act of war. Speak your mind." I ordered.

The old woman looked embarrassed that I had called her out. She may have been a sight to behold when she was younger. Even now she retains her youth like features. Her hair was black with small streaks of white flowing through. Her skin was pale and the laughter lines accentuated her sparkling gray eyes. She could be no more than 50.

"Instead of acting on war…how about we demand retribution? The one who started the act of war in exchange for no war at all?" The old woman said in a lilting voice.

I smirked at all the flabbergasted looks that adorned the other elders. This woman was smart for I was thinking the same thing. Only one problem. "What about the fact that it is the son of the Kazekage? Or the fact that he is a Jinchuriki? Or even the fact that _he_ is their _ultimate_ weapon? The Kazekage would rather war just to try and prove to us that they are a better village. I think that he sent his son to attack Neji Hyuga knowing that it was a direct act of war. He wants to prove to us that he is better."

The elders looked amongst themselves at this new revelation. I swear. The older these elders got the stupider they became. The head councilmen nodded at something another old woman said to him before looking at me. "Assassination. That is the best we can come up with. We will have to send our best Shinobi on the job. A Black Op ANBU."

"No." I said a bit coldly.

The elders looked at me as if I had lost my mind. But before they could utter another word I spoke again. "I will not be sending a Black Op ANBU….I will be going myself. I will capture the Jinchuriki and bring him here for trial. The Hidden Sand Village will be unable to retaliate since he is their ultimate weapon. Without him, they are basically defenseless. The depend too much on the son. But we should be prepared for a retaliation even if they do not attack right away. We'll step up sentry duty and start to train civilians. I have been wanting to have them have some basic defense knowledge incase we need emergency Shinobi. I also want training of Genin to be harder. We have become weak when it comes to fighting knowledge. I intend to rectify that."

I could tell they were astonished by what I said. They didn't think that our village was weak, but I knew better. The training has been steadily getting lighter and our Shinobi have been slacking off more and more. It was a good thing we hadn't been attacked or else we would have gone down quickly. Besides…they wouldn't expect THE Hokage himself to go after them. It was a brilliant idea. Before they could even argue, I was up in a flurry of robes and I was gone before they could blink.

As I walked into my apartment, I instantly knew something was amiss. My bedroom door was opened and inside was dark. That wasn't what informed me that something was wrong. It was my curtains. They were closed. I knew who was in my home then. "Itachi." The name came out a hiss between my thinned lips.

There was movement in the shadows next to me. The next thing I knew I was being pinned to the wall and a mouth was ravaging mine. Normally I would melt into the kiss, but with the thought of war that was sure to come…I couldn't let my mind become hazy with the lust that I knew my body craved. So I ripped my mouth from his and turned my head.

I knew that he knew something was wrong with me. It was that damn mating mark! I hated feeling his feelings and I knew he was hurt that I felt that way. It was a never ending coaster ride when it came to our emotions. Or dominoes. "What's the matter, Naruto-kun?" He whispered against my neck as he brought me into a hug. I didn't want his comfort. Yet I couldn't deny that I craved it.

"We may be going to war. I also need to get Neji back here. He was attacked…" There was pain in my voice. I knew there was. I couldn't help it. Neji…was important to me. He was the last one I thought about right before I was turned into this…new creature. I felt Itachi stiffen against me. I sighed as I tried to push him away. I wasn't ready for what he was going to ask of me. I wasn't going to tell him about my past when he had yet to tell me about his.

"Who is Neji? What is he to you?" Itachi demanded as he let me push him away. I shook my head.

"It is of no concern to you. I am leaving tonight. Do not follow me." I knew he would, but I had to at least let him know that he wasn't wanted.

He growled low in his throat before launching at me. I dodged effortlessly to the right. No matter how experienced Itachi was at his vampire abilities…I was always going to be superior to him. Itachi swung a clawed hand around at me before jumping into the air and somersaulting over me. I didn't even look behind me as I shifted to my left before twirling around and towards the dresser at my right. My robes lifted and danced around me as my hair brushed my face. I heard Itachi's nonexistent breath catch. It was always like this. We fought, I let him win, we fall onto the bed in a passionate embrace, and he tops me. As much as I loved to be dominate…I wanted to claim him as much as he has claimed me.

And I resented him for it. My heart yearned for him as did my body, but I could not let myself love him for he took everything away from me. "Why do you resist?! Why?!" I heard him yell.

I growled as I turned to him, my glare at full force. "You took everything from me! Why should I love you when you took the life that _I _wanted? The life that _I _loved?"

"I gave you life! You were nothing but damn shell of what you used to be! I saved you! I give you love! I give you pleasure!" Itachi now was in my face as he yelled at me. I had never seen him so angry. Never seen him lose his cool.

"How would you know what I was? How did you save me? How is this life? What do you know of love? You, a demon, that has no heart. You kill ruthlessly. You have condemned me to a life of pain! I now will grow old as my family and my friends, people I _love_, grow old and _die_! Tell me! How is that life?!" I cried out as tears gathered into my eyes and ran down silently against my scarred cheeks.

~*~Itachi's POV~*~

I took a step back as a sharp pain seared through my heart. Looking into those bright indigo eyes, I knew that I had truly caused my lovely mate pain by my selfishness. Walking to him, I was proud when he tilted his chin up and took an arrogant stance. I wrapped my arms around him and brought my face into his neck and breathed in his musky pine forest smell.

"I never knew…I'm sorry. I was selfish. I…I just." I lifted my head to look into those teary eyes. I wiped them away before kissing each eyelid in apology. "I watched you from afar. You captivated me like no one before. Your bright energy…it sucked me in and made me crave you. My once dead heart started to beat again and I felt alive like never before. I even went to the our seer to ask what it was I was feeling. She told me…that what I was feeling was…love"

I heard Naruto gasp and his eyes shot open to stare into mine. I held his attention and never wavered for what I said next. "I didn't mean to take you away from the people you care about. I just wanted for the sadness that occupied your eyes," My hand drifted over his face. "your heart," I placed my hand onto his still beating heart. "and your soul to disappear and be replaced with love, happiness…pleasure. I was selfishly thinking that I could be the one to do it, but I have caused you nothing but pain. For that, my love…my mate, I am truly sorry. I-" I was cut off as Naruto took my lips possessively. I moaned into the kiss and pushed back demanding more.

~*~End Itachi's POV~*~

My heart skipped at his confession. I knew that what he spoke was the truth. I could feel it in the mark. For the first time since The Third's death…I let myself feel. Everything that Itachi said…was true. I was a shell of what I used to be. I hid my pain and shielded my heart from the world. Not even my friends could see the depth of my pain. But this creature. This beautiful, sensual, sinful creature before me that had never met me could see my pain. And he wanted to take it away. I pressed forward and cut off his sentence. I didn't need to hear more. I dominated the kiss. I wasn't going to let him have the pleasure this time. I was going to claim him. I was going to show him love.

I led him to the bed before slowly lowering him down. I settled on top of him without breaking the kiss. He grabbed my back and thrust his hips up into my already hard groin. He knew that this time was different from all the others. This time, I was in charge. This time, I was going to worship his body as he did mine.

I broke apart from his lips, but I didn't move far. "For every deity that there is, you will receive one kiss. I will worship your body as I would worship them." I breathed against his lips. I smirked when I felt him shiver in desire.

"That is 126 kisses. If you must leave tonight…how will I receive them all?" Itachi asked huskily. I nearly froze at the reminder. I almost forgot my mission.

"Then I will have to start over. Now hush." I leaned down and kissed his lips once more. As I trailed kisses down his face to his earlobe, I murmured the count. I brought his lobe into my mouth and gave it a gentle suck before making my way down his neck. While I kissed and nipped at his neck, I busied myself with divesting my lover of his clothes. Itachi thrashed his head side to side as I attacked his sacred spot on his neck. The spot where I marked him. It was always so sensitive.

I could feel my canines sharpen and start to lengthen, becoming fangs. I gently brushed my fangs against my mark. This caused a loud cry from the sinfully beautiful man under me. I reveled in it. I moved down his neck to his chest, still keeping count, as I made my way to a dusky nipple. I ran the flat of my tongue against it before bringing the little nub into my mouth. I bit gently on it and gave it a little tug. The noises that were coming from my lover were maddening. I was already hard and he hadn't even touched me!

I kissed my way to the other nipple and gave it the attention it deserved. I made sure to give it a sharp nip before making my way down to his navel. I dipped my tongue in ans swirled it around. "Yessss." Itachi hissed in pleasure. I felt his member bump into my chest as he thrust up. I moaned at thinking about how I ached for it to be in my mouth. But not yet. I kissed my way down further, skipping the part that ached the most for me to touch. Down to his right hip, I kissed all the while keeping count. I kissed his inner thigh before moving on. Onto his knee and down to his delicate looking foot.

I kissed his arch before making my way up again. Moving onto the left side, I gave his other inner thigh a rough suck that sent him wild. His hips thrust up again and his back arched as he let out a gruff roar of ecstasy. I smirked against his skin. Music to my ears. I made the same path I did with the other leg before making my way up to the place I wanted most.

I grasped his cock and gave it a good pump before leaning in and giving the very base of it a kiss. "118." Was all I said. Slowly I kissed my way up and with each kiss planted, Itachi grew more and more excited. If his increase of thrashing around and moaning at the top of his lungs was any sign. I finally got to the tip and gave it a lick before giving the tip a kiss. "126." I murmured against his cock before I took it whole into my mouth. I loved the feel of the velvety soft skin over hard steel in my mouth. He tasted wonderful.

I took pleasure in my treat that was in my mouth with sucks, nips, and the occasional kiss. I knew that my sinfully gorgeous lover was near his completion, but I couldn't allow him to cum until I was buried deep inside his hot tight body with my teeth sinking into my claiming mark.

I slithered up his body before capturing the disappointed cry that escaped his plump lips. I ground into his saliva coated cock, moaning at the sensation. Kami how I loved that feeling. Skin against skin. Hard member against hard member.

"Na-ru-to." Itachi moaned out as he thrust back against me. "Please…I need you! Now!" He ground out through gritted teeth that were snapped shut in ecstasy. I put my hand in front of his mouth to signal that I wanted him to suck only to have my pushed away and another to grasp my own aching member and forced into the hot, tight, _dry_ heat that was Itachi. I groaned in unrestrained bliss at the feel in claiming my mate as he has claimed me while Itachi moaned out his pain mixed with pleasure. I stayed still until he accustomed himself to the feel of me inside of him.

Apparently I didn't have to wait long for Itachi squeezed his inner muscles around me like a boa constrictor would it's next meal. Taking the hint, I pulled out until just my head was in and then slowly pushed back in. I told him I was going to worship him and worship him I would. I was going to make slow, passionate, earth shattering love to him. And he was going to beg for more.

I gave into the dance so ancient as was the beginning of time. Sweat slicked our skin making each movement smooth and glide effortlessly. I bent lower and angled my thrusts to hit his prostate dead on as I brought him into a loving kiss. Our tongues battled as our glistening bodies danced. Our music rose to greet the ears of the heavens. I felt his muscles clenching to alert me how near to the edge he was. I brought my hand between us and grasped the neglected cock, pumping it in time to my thrusts. His muscles clenched tighter and made me release. With a mighty roar I brought my fangs down and sunk them deep, renewing my claiming mark.

When I came down from my high, I took my fangs out and lapped at the spilt blood. Once it was healed, I nuzzled it affectionately and moved to whisper in my mate's ear. "My mate." Was all I said, but I knew it was very significant to my lover. His breath hitched and his arms that were wrapped around me tightened. I gave his neck one last kiss as I pulled out. I brought him along with me as I rolled over. I ran my hands through his raven black hair as he rested his head on my chest.

"You are coming with me." Was all I said and I knew that he knew what this simple statement said. _I accept you. I want you. I will love you._

As I waited for night to fall, I had no clue that the journey that I was going to make was going to be full of many twists and turns. I didn't know that I was going to be landing me…another…

A/N: So how did you guys like it? Good I hope! I can't wait for Gaara and Naruto to meet! *squeals* Ok! Until next time! Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

~*~Last time~*~

_When I came down from my high, I took my fangs out and lapped at the spilt blood. Once it was healed, I nuzzled it affectionately and moved to whisper in my mate's ear. "My mate." Was all I said, but I knew it was very significant to my lover. His breath hitched and his arms that were wrapped around me tightened. I gave his neck one last kiss as I pulled out. I brought him along with me as I rolled over. I ran my hands through his raven black hair as he rested his head on my chest._

"_You are coming with me." Was all I said and I knew that he knew what this simple statement said. _I accept you. I want you. I will love you.

_As I waited for night to fall, I had no clue that the journey that I was going to make was going to be full of many twists and turns. I didn't know that I was going to be landing me….another…_

~*~Now~*~

I watched as Itachi slept. His face looked so angelic it was unreal. How could someone, _something_, that was so dangerous be so handsome, so gorgeous, so…wonderful. He really was wonderful. I looked back on all the times that he had spent with me and I realized that he was so gentle and caring. Something that one wouldn't expect from someone like him. I looked out towards my window and noticed that no light penetrated the bottom of my curtains.

I gently lifted him off of me and made my way to the window. I peeked through a little of the curtain so that if there was any sunlight it wouldn't get my mate. Darkness loomed over the village and the villagers were closing up shop down below. I would have sighed in contentment if the thought of war wasn't hanging over the village. I felt arms wrap around my waist and a mouth on my neck where my mark was. I moaned as I leaned into him, my naked back against his equally naked chest.

"When are we leaving?" I heard him murmur against my skin. His voice vibrated through my shoulder. His sleepy voice sounded husky to my ears and it sent shivers down my body straight to my groin.

"We leave within the hour. The council has been given notice that I am the one going after him." I replied to my mate's question.

"Let me guess…they didn't approve?"

I let out a snort before answering. "I didn't give them a choice. I am a Jinchuriki just like this Kazekage's son is. I am probably the only one of my village able to go up against him and come back alive. Besides, I will have my mate at my side to help protect me." I smiled when the arms that were wrapped around me tightened. I leaned back into him more. "Itachi…"

"Hmm?" He hummed against my neck as he started to place kisses against my neck and shoulder.

"Why am I so much stronger than you? Besides that I have Kyuubi. I have been wondering that. You once told me that I was going to be very strong whether or not I had Kyuubi." I felt him stiffen for a moment before relaxing. He sighed and let go of me before going to sit at the edge of my…our bed.

"You weren't meant be stronger than me. You fought me. At every bite, you fought to get away. To defeat me. Because of that you were destined to be stronger than me. I only fought twice before being turned. The more you fight, the stronger you will be once you are turned. You, Naruto would have been the second strongest vampire to have been turned. Now…because of unforeseen circumstances…you are the strongest _being_ known in existence. And I am sorry for that." Itachi had his face in his hands so he didn't see my hurt look or the fact that I flinched.

"So you would rather have me weak…" I growled out.

Itachi looked up startled. "No! That isn't it! You are the strongest being, be it vampire, lycan, or otherwise. And because of that you are going to be targeted until you take your thrown. The thrown you unknowingly stole from Madara Uchiha. My great uncle." Itachi sighed once more before lowering his head into his hands once again.

My eyes softened at the sight. I walked towards him and picked him up and sat down with him in my lap. He leaned his head against my shoulder. "It's ok. Your uncle can have the thrown…that is until I name a successor as the Hokage. Can't be Hokage forever, even thought it would be nice…" My voice trailed off. A lump made itself known in my throat.

Itachi wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled the side of my face. "I'm sorry for taking them away from you…I've never meant to take them away." Itachi said in a sad voice. My heart cracked a little at the tone. I lifted him up, keeping my arms around him while doing so, and gave him a kiss on the temple. I let go of him and made my to my dressers to finish packing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I knew that we were going to have trouble leaving. I just didn't think that the council would have over _fifty_ Jonin and _seventy_ ANBU to come and stop me. At least the council members were with them.

I stopped in front of the large group and growled out dangerously. "What is the meaning if this?!" Venom dripped from every word that left my mouth. I was glad that I had told Itachi to meet me _outside_ of the Konoha gates instead of walking with me.

I watched as the head council member walked towards me, is manner full of arrogance and superiority. "The council has denied your choice to go and retrieve the One-Tailed Shukaku. If need be we will detain you."

I growl low in my throat. I wanted to smirk when everyone, including the one who dared to talk to me like that. I could hear Itachi's growl echo mine, but I was thankful that only I was able to hear it. "You dare go against me? The Hokage? Would you rather send a hundred, no why not _five hundred_ Shinobi to their _guaranteed _deaths against a one tailed demon instead of sending a _nine_ tailed one that can make it _submit without breaking a sweat_?" At this the other Shinobis paled at this new information. They apparently weren't informed as to _why_ I was going on my own.

I rushed the head councilman and held him up a good three feet off the ground by his neck. "I would rather one life be lost than hundreds if not thousands, if I could save them. Tell me. How many lives were lost to just seal the demon that resides in me?" I heard the gasps of the ones behind the council. I ignored them as I continued. "It took thousands just to _injure_ the demon so that my _father_ could use his _own life_ to make everyone in this village safe. I _will not_ allow someone like you to, who knows only greed, to allow _my_ village to burn down into nothing." I throw him to the side.

I turned to the woman that seemed to be the brightest of them all. "Lock this man up for treason against the Hokage. Threatening to detain a Hokage for false reasons is against the law. You now are the head of this council." I turned to the crowed. "Let it be known that I do _not_ answer to the council. _They _answer to _me_." With that I left, leaving many in a confused daze and others showing more contempt to the council for their treatment of me. But none showed contempt for me with their new knowledge of what I am.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A trip that should have only taken days, took a week to do. The first day out, we were attacked. And _not_ by enemy Shinobi. No I'm not that lucky. Instead we were attacked by beasts that looked…like mutated wolves! They stood on their contorted hind legs as their muscular body was covered in coarse fur. Their jaws were elongated and ferocious looking with their sharp teeth that extended about a half a forearm long. Saliva dripped from their growling jaws as their glowing red eyes glared us down. When I went to talk 'peace' to them, they spoke in a tongue that I _should not_ have understood. Yet I did.

"_We've come to challenge the throne lord."_ The tallest one barked out. I then knew that Itachi's great uncle was the one behind this battle that was about to commence. When I spoke, it was in a voice that was not my own. Or at least not in the same language I was used to.

"_Leave and never turn back. I will take your life without further thought if you go against me."_ I was really surprised at how I sounded. It was so guttural and raged sounding. I felt Itachi shiver beside me. I could only assume it was in pleasure since his sent spiked. I focused back onto the fight before me. It was over before it could really begin. When they were dead I watched in fascination as they turned into human beings.

As we continued onto our journey to Suna, I asked Itachi what had been bothering me since that fight. "Itachi? What were those things?" I asked so innocently that he laughed. Actually laughed at my naiveté. I scowled at him and that seem to have brought his laughter under control again.

"They are Lycans. A mortal man or woman that was turned into a werewolf. Part man part wolf in other words. They are in essence more human than other demons. They still retain their humanity. At least when they haven't changed. They only change once a month. Those that have given themselves fully over can never return to the human world that they crave so much. While as others have learned to change at will to the evil deeds of my great uncle." Itachi explained calmly to me. I left it at that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally we had arrived at Suna. Though it was to early to sneak into the village, so we waited until dark. Itachi must have been hot as all hell under all that clothing. He was covered from head to toe. Not one bit of skin could be seen. Even his sinfully beautiful eyes had been covered by dark sunglasses.

As night fell, I started to get antsy. I was never good at standing still. When night fully covered us, we made our way into the village. We had to conceal our chakra as we went because there were sentry guards walking about. I let my senses guide me to the other Jinchuriki. He wasn't in the village. In fact he was way out in the desert opposite of the way we came in. Kind of ironic in a weird way. We made our way silently. When I caught the Jinchuriki's sent, my body froze. It was heavenly. Just as Itachi's was. In fact his body froze right next to mine. I turned to him only to see his eyes widen and looking ahead of us and to the side. I followed his gaze. There before us was a man dressed in black with blood red hair and a gourd strapped to his back.

I watched fascinated as he turned towards us as if he was waiting for our arrival. And maybe he was. I stared into piercing jade eyes that looked so much like mine used to. So sad. So lonely. So…empty. I watched as his pale plump lips opened and said something in the most sinfully delicious voice next to Itachi's.

"I've been waiting…Nine-Tails."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well there you go! Sorry it is so short, but I wanted to end it there! I hope you guys liked it. Itachi may seem a little OOC, but I firmly believe that one in love does not act as they normally would. At least towards their loved ones!


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read the VERY IMPORTANT author's note at the bottom! Now on with the chapter!!!!**

**Chapter 6**

~*~Gaara's POV~*~

I knew they would send someone after me after I attacked their delegate. I knew what I did was going to start a war. I knew…and I didn't care. Mother told me to taste his blood. That his blood would be heavenly. So I attacked. And she was _wrong_! His blood was bitter. Just like the rest!

The ache in my chest grew. I did not know when it started. All I knew was that this ache was _familiar_. It was the same ache I had when I was a child. Before my _uncle_ tried to take my life. The ache that told me something was missing. I hated it. I wanted it gone. So I did as Mother said. I attacked. I attacked knowing what it would cause. I wanted them to come after me. I wanted to kill them. Have their blood shower the sky as it rained upon my skin. I wanted to taste their blood. The sweet metallic liquid that was thick on my tongue. I was waiting for the one that would taste heavenly as my Mother said.

When they first entered the village, I _knew_. I couldn't feel their chakra, but I just _knew_ they were here. I started to my journey to the place that I would have their deaths. They were close. So close that I could smell them. I started to quiver in excitement. I had never felt like this before. My throat was tightening and my chest was starting to squeeze as if I had a snake wrapping around me, preparing me for it's next meal. Even my hands were starting to produce sweat.

When I heard their quiet steps behind me, I knew something was going to be different about this encounter. I just _knew_. I turned to await for them to get closer. Then I did the most unexpected thing even for me. I spoke. I spoke to my next victims.

"I've been waiting for you…Nine-Tails." How I knew what he was, was beyond me. Something in me was calling out for this beautiful blonde Adonis and the raven Sin. Their beauty astounded me. Shaggy blonde hair that could rival the sun itself, the bluest of eyes I had ever seen were like shining blue diamonds, and his lips….oh his lips were a plump looking juicy desert that just begged for me to take them with mine and suck on them while he thrust into-

I cut my thoughts off as they started to wander. I couldn't help but to compare the raven to the blonde. Where as the blonde was light, this beauty was dark as night. His hair was as black as the night sky, his eyes reminded me of the black onyx that shone bright with a swirl of something else, and his skin was porcelain white and so smooth. No flaws. I wanted him the same way as I wanted the blonde. I didn't understand this at all. I knew what I was feeling was sexual attraction for I had seen the other Shinobi slake their desires on their wives or other women when we were on missions. I just have never felt this before. My shaft was hardening at the thought of these two in front of me. I couldn't stand it. So I did what I always did best. I attacked.

_Blood. Give me their **blood!**__ I need their blood!_ I could hear Mother screaming at me. I wanted to give Mother what she wanted. Truly I did, but every time I came close to one of them…I would freeze and pull back. I didn't _want_ to hurt them. Something in me was _calling_ out to them. I think…they were what were missing. But _why them_?

~*~Itachi's POV~*~

When I saw the redhead. I knew. He was our other mate. His soul called out to ours. I briefly wondered if Naruto could feel the same thing. What he didn't feel it and it was only me? Could I take another mate if he wasn't Naruto's other half also? I felt Naruto's hand take mine and give me a gentle squeeze. Everything would be fine. Just then the redhead attacked. It was a forced dance on our parts. Every time we came at him we would skirt around him. Our dance looked as if choreographed. Then something…_unexpected _happened. His eyes. His eyes began to change as did his body. I don't think he was in control. His eyes turned a sickly yellow as the iris began to turn purple and into an almost diamond shape. His teeth became razor sharp and one side started to lengthen.

Even his arm began to take on an animalistic quality. All in all…if I wasn't what I was I probably would have shit my pants. That is if I wasn't a Uchiha. Since a Uchiha would never do something so…undignified. I stiffened when I felt a slice upon my arm. I shifted away from him and briefly looked at my arm. _When had he gotten so close to cut me?_

"Blood. Heavenly blood." Was all I heard him whisper as he brought the deformed hand to his mouth and lick the small trail of blood. "Your blood taste heavenly. I will bath in your blood as your remains shower the night sky!" He yelled when he launched another attack. He came at me from the front, his arm extended to make a killing blow to my heart. I shot to the right gracefully and landed on the ground with my knees slightly bent. I wondered where Naruto was. I glanced around the dessert that surrounded us. He shouldn't be able to hide since there was nothing _to_ hide him. Why couldn't I see him?!

I gazed around hurriedly to try and spot my lover, but I couldn't _see_ him! I knew it was bad to start to panic, but that was what I was doing. I heard a grunt and then a soft cry. I turned abruptly to the sound. What was before my very eyes astounded me. There Naruto was, his arms wrapped around the redhead securely and his fangs imbedded into the tilted neck…and the redhead _wasn't fighting back_!!! I couldn't believe my eyes. The redhead started to revert back to normal as he gave a loud moan while rocking his hips into the air. His erection clearly seen even though it was dark.

"Naruto…?" I whispered uncertainly. I couldn't understand why I was acting this way. Where was my cool mask of indifference? Where was my aloofness that I had perfected throughout time? I couldn't understand it! I gazed into midnight blue eyes that had darkened with lust and the hunger for blood. I knew that this was going to pain Naruto later on since he refused to give into that part of him. The animalistic urges to feed…to feed and never stop feeding.

~*~Naruto's POV~*~

I knew the moment my body reacted that it wasn't me that was reacting. Not really anyways. It was the vampire side in me. The one that craved blood. And for some reason this urge was so much _stronger_ than I had ever felt it before. I wanted this being's blood more than anything. I craved to taste that flawless skin tear beneath my fangs. For that thick red liquid that promised me ultimate pleasure. I knew he was going to be sweet. I didn't know _how_ I knew. I just _knew_. And it was disturbing.

When I sunk my teeth into that warm flesh, my eyes rolled back in pleasure. I had never tasted anything so wonderful besides Itachi's blood. I never wanted to stop drinking this wonderful liquid. My ears rang with the sounds of his moans, shooting pleasure down to my groin. There was something different about him. Not that he was another Jinchuriki like me, but something that made my blood sing. Yes sing. My blood was pounding against my veins to a music unknown. I felt alive…whole. Just by being near him.

I heard Itachi whisper my name. I looked towards him and noticed his uncertain state. I ripped my fangs from the pale neck as I looked on in horror at what I had done. I had promised myself never to take any other's blood save for my mate's. And only when we were actually doing the mating. I felt the redhead's life blood drip from my gapping mouth as I watched him stagger forward a little before plummeting to the soft sand below.

"What have I done? Oh Kami! What have I done?!" I knew I was being hysterical, but I couldn't help it right now. I just broke my oath. My oath to never harm someone while using my vampire skills. I felt pain shoot through my gut that made me double over. I was in so much agony. And I deserved every last bit of it. I was only supposed to bring him back to stand trial against the crimes that he had committed! Instead I killed him!

~*~Gaara's POV~*~

I felt the blonde's fangs enter into my skin and I had to hold back a cry of pain. It hurt. So much. I finally knew what pain felt like. I finally knew what to be hurt physically meant. And I didn't want it. It hurt almost as much as the pain my _uncle_ caused me mentally and emotionally. I couldn't even struggle against the brute force that this Adonis like blonde used against me. And for some reason…I didn't want to.

I felt him lick at my wound as his fangs sank in deeper drawing out the thick red liquid that sustained my life. I felt him drawing it deeper into him. I could feel his erection against my behind which caused a pleasant shiver to run down my spine. I tried to hold still so that I wouldn't rub against the hard cock like I wanted to. Kami! I wanted the blonde to take me! I was appalled. Appalled at how my hips thrust into the night air as I proudly showed my aching cock to the world through my black pants. Appalled at the idea of wanted this man to fill me until I felt whole…loved. For Kami's sake! I wanted this blonde Adonis and the raven Sin to love me! I couldn't figure out _why_!

I felt the blonde rip his fangs out from my neck and I held back the cry to tell him, 'No! Stay! Please don't leave me!' and I felt weak. So damn weak. I stumbled forward and fell to the ground. I welcomed the darkness that descended into my mind, fogging the pain of the Adonis leaving me, the pain in my neck, and most of all…fogging the pain in my heart that was forever with me…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I am sorry to say that I won't be updating as much as I would like to. I am starting to have to look for a job to help my husband support our family and pay the bills and whatnot. And now my lap top is acting funny! It will turn off at the most impromptu of times! I could be in the middle of writing a chapter or checking my emails or whatnot and BAM! It turns off! So writing this chapter has been very difficult to do since I've had to write and rewrite many things and save every few moments! So sorry to say that this chapter is A LOT shorter than I wanted it to be. I really had this nice fighting scene that I had in there but it just kept disappearing! So this is what I came up with! I hope you all like it! And please be patient with me! I will have another chapter up as soon as possible! I promise!!!! And sorry for any spelling mistakes! I didn't read through it!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I am very, very, very(did I mention VERY?) sorry that I haven't updated in a very long while. I promise to update when I can as soon as I can. I am still having problems with my laptop and I am tempted to give it a Demonic Swirly(this is a saying that is owned by me and my berry-devil-chan!)!!!! I hope you like what I have to give you this very day! Oh my! It has been MORE than a month since I have given you a chapter! I feel so horrible!**

**Chapter 7**

~*~Last Time~*~

_I felt the blonde rip his fangs out from my neck and I held back the cry to tell him, 'No! Stay! Please don't leave me!' and I felt weak. So damn weak. I stumbled forward and fell to the ground. I welcomed the darkness that descended into my mind, fogging the pain of the Adonis leaving me, the pain in my neck, and most of all…fogging the pain in my heart that was forever with me…_

~*~Now~*~

~Gaara's POV~

_Floating…I was floating in a sea. A sea of blood. A sea of pain…a sea of ecstasy. Blood washed over my vision. Crimson beauty falling over me thickly. The pain at my neck, though dull, was like sweet torture. The sweetest torture of a lover's hand skimming over my sensitive body sending tingles along my skin._

_And then I was drowning. I tried to bring my arms up so that I could swim to the top of the sea of blood that started to enter my mouth and fill my lungs. My chest squeezed in pain as my lungs became deprived of the oxygen that sustained my pathetic life. My arms felt leaden._

_I open my mouth to scream for help that I knew would never come for a monster like me, but it was useless. All I received was more blood that started to taste sweet and heavenly. And then the blissful darkness descended upon me once again._

~Naruto's POV~

I fed him my blood, my essence, so that he may live again. I knew I was doing what Itachi did to me. Taking his life away from him. His choice to stay dead or not. But I took his life when I never meant to! The guilt was eating me up. Itachi knew this and tried to take the task I am performing now away from me. I wouldn't let him. This was my fault. I couldn't control my urges. I failed…

When I felt my wound heal, I knew it was enough. I took my hand away from that beautiful mouth and picked up my newest mistake. He would never stand trial for I was already his executioner. He would now be my newest charge.

I carried him past Itachi and started the long trek home. I knew we would have to stop in a few hours to find shelter from the daylight for Itachi. We were a day's travel away from Konoha when we were ambushed. And so far the trek home had been uneventful too. Our luck was never that good I guess.

The cloaked figure came before me and raised his arms up to the hood. Slowly the hood revealed dark midnight black hair, the length unknown for it was hidden by the cloak. Deep blood red eyes that had tomoes circling each other. Itachi knew who this man was, I could tell. I never took my eyes off this intruder.

"State your business now or leave." I said in my coldest voice that I could muster. I knew I didn't really look intimidating holding an unconscious man in my arm bridal style.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Newest addition to the other world. Said to be the strongest of all the unnatural beings. And now…rightful owner to the throne." The man hissed out the last sentence in disdain.

"I am guessing that you are Madara Uchiha then. The one who I threw off of the throne?" I couldn't keep the amusement out of my voice. He was acting like a spoiled child that was denied his nightly sweets.

"I have come to challenge you. Let's see who is the stronger being!" The crowd of vampires and Lycans alike roared their approval into the moonless night air.

"Keep your throne. I have no need of it yet. I'll just let you keep my seat warm until I come to take my _rightful_ place." I watched as he sneered at me. I barely had time to pass the man in my arms off to Itachi before Madara shot forward at me.

I effortlessly avoided a clawed swipe to my side before I turned mid jump to throw a kunai at his turned back. I could tell that he was shocked that not only was I able to dodge, I was able to pass the man off before doing so to. I watched in satisfaction as the kunai hit its mark, bedding itself deeply into the back of the vampire's ribs. I heard a rustle to my left. I shot to the right from the branch I had landed on. The lycan snapped the branch like it was a twig before s/he set its site back on me.

I knew this wasn't going to be a fair fight from the beginning. I had hoped that I would only have to fight Madara since he was the one that wanted the throne. What kind of leader would have someone else fight with him or for him just to gain a title that they obviously did not earn honorably? Apparently not Madara. I found he was not an honorable vampire. Humph. Figures.

The battle was short lived when I ended the fight with a kunai to the neck of one pissed off Uchiha. I glared at all the others that had gathered around. "Here me now! I am the rightful heir to the throne! Why would you have a leader that can't even take on the person that threatens their seat alone? That shows they are weak! Your Uchiha leader is weak! A weak leader will be your downfall! Do you wish that?!"

The crowd of men and (what I think are) women quieted down at the shock my words caused them. I figured they had never thought that a Uchiha was weak because they had always ruled. They must have never questioned it. I sighed at their stupidity.

Just as I was about to give the killing blow to the weak opponent, I heard a hoarse whisper gasp out, "What…are…you?" Slowly I turned to the voice, never once relinquishing my hold on Madara, who was still trying to get out of my death grip. My eyes widened at what I saw. Or should I say who?

There in Itachi's arms was the man I killed. The man I made my newest charge. His eyes were opened and glaring at me, but I could see the slight fear in his beautiful jade eyes. And that cut me to the quick. I didn't want this beautiful creature to fear me…never me…

~Gaara's POV~

I could hear arguing as I tried to see through the darkness that was overwhelming me. When I realized it was only my eyes that were closed that kept me from seeing, I opened them quickly.

I could tell that I was surrounded by demons like the one that was inside me. I also realized the one that was holding me was the one that had sunk their fangs into my neck. All I could think before I was transferred into another set of arms was, _Why wasn't I dead yet?_

I couldn't understand that question. But I put into the back of my mind as I watched the fight unfold before my eyes. When I saw the same blonde Adonis from before put a kunai to a man's neck I finally took in his new appearance. His hair was highlighted with streaks of red while his eyes took on a reddish tint. His whisker marks were more prominent now and his fangs…his fangs were longer than before. He looked more like the demon that was inside him than the Adonis I met earlier. And for some reason the chakra and killer intent that came off of him in waves was starting to shake me to the core.

I couldn't help but whisper what I was thinking. "What…are...you?" I saw a flash of hurt hidden in those blue oceans. I wanted to say sorry, but for what I didn't know. I saw the shine of the dagger out of the corner of my eye and before I could say anything it was embedded into the blonde Adonis's chest.

I watched in horror as he took a step back in surprise as he looked down at the dagger sticking out of his chest. His blood soaking his chest in waves. The man holding me tightened his grip before yelling, what I could only assume was the blonde's name, "**Naruto!!!**"

~*~

A/N: Ok I know this chapter is short…really short. And I am very sorry for that. My reason though is because I wanted to leave it at that…and because I wanted to give you guys a chapter! I am so, so, so, so very, very, very sorry that I haven't been able to update! Really I am! I need a new laptop or to get a desktop computer! This one is being an ass! I hope I am able to update real soon! No promises though…


	8. Chapter 8

~*~Last Time~*~

_I couldn't help but whisper what I was thinking. "What…are...you?" I saw a flash of hurt hidden in those blue oceans. I wanted to say sorry, but for what I didn't know. I saw the shine of the dagger out of the corner of my eye and before I could say anything it was embedded into the blonde Adonis's chest._

_I watched in horror as he took a step back in surprise as he looked down at the dagger sticking out of his chest. His blood soaking his chest in waves. The man holding me tightened his grip before yelling, what I could only assume was the blonde's name, "__**Naruto!!!**__"_

~*~Now~*~

~Itachi's POV~

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My lover, the one that keeps me sane, had a dagger in his chest! I cried out his name in anguish. I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my cheeks as I watched Naruto fall to his knees, still staring at the dagger in utter shock. I wanted to make my way to him, but I stayed where I was for one reason only. The red head. I couldn't let him down and be attacked by the other beings. I clenched my eyes shut as I tried to control my breathing. I needed to get a hold of myself. Going over the edge wasn't going to help Naruto.

I heard the red head gasp and I shot my eyes open thinking we were going to be attacked. What I saw astonished me. Naruto was standing with the dagger now in his hands. The wound on his chest, the one that _should_ have killed him, was healing like it was just a minor cut! Though I knew I didn't need air, I started to breath easier. "Naruto…"

Naruto shot me a look before taking the dagger and throwing it at the one that dared to harm him. I watched the being burn to ashes with dispassion. The only thing that I regret was that I could not exact revenge for the crime against my lover.

~Gaara's POV~

My breath caught as I watched the blonde Adonis rise from his fallen state and jerk the dagger out of his flesh. It made a sickening sound. I watched amazed as the wound nit itself back together to reveal smooth tan skin. Not a scar in place. My fascination with the blonde Adonis grew even more as I watched him throw the dagger at the thing that had threw it in the first place. The raven Sin whispered the Adonis's name again. Naruto. It some how fit him. The burning being fell into ashes and a mysterious wind blew the horrid smelling thing away.

I watched mesmerized as he stood proud and tall to face the ones that he had tried to take under his wing. "I gave you opportunity to be ruled by me. I was willing to become your king so that you all me prosper and stay safe. But one of you attacked me while my back was turned…_after_ I showed my worth, my strength! I should let you all perish. I should let you all rip the other's throats out just to see who would be the strongest leader only to realize that you have nothing else to rule over. I should do that…but I won't."

I watched amazed as the creatures that surrounded us shifted in anticipation and slight fear at what Naruto would do.

"No instead. I'll let you all leave. In one month from now, everyone will gather at the outskirts of Konoha forest and we will battle. Anyone who thinks they are worthy and strong enough can challenge me for the title of king. So leave. Train if you must. Spread the word that the new leader is allowing everyone from the other world to try their hand at becoming king of all the other beings. Now go!" And then everyone dispersed and went their separate ways. Somewhere along the line, Madara, the one that fought the blonde Adonis, escaped.

Naruto turned towards us and walked slowly as if testing the waters. I knew he was hesitant on my part. All I wanted to do was to take him into my arms and tell him that everything was going to be all right. And I couldn't figure out why I felt that way. Why would I feel the need to touch someone when all my life I had never really desired to touch someone else? This feeling was strange. I didn't want it! I looked up when I noticed Naruto in front of us.

He looked towards me with a sad gaze and again I wondered at that. Why look at me like that? With such sadness and longing? I turned my gaze from him, unable to have my eyes meets his. This foreign feeling I hated so much was starting to consume me. My heart started to thud in my chest as thoughts started to center around the blonde. I needed to get away.

Get away.

Get away…

Get…away…

Why?

~Naruto's POV~

I turned towards my mate and charge. I noticed the guarded look that came into the red head's eyes, so I took hesitant steps towards them. I watched as the red head turned away from me and a intense twinge shot through my heart as he turned from my gaze. I didn't want him to be afraid of me. I wanted him to accept me. But I knew I needed to be gentle with him. To be patient with him.

I turned my gaze to Itachi and I saw the relief in his obsidian eyes. I gave him a huge grin that showed him that I was ok. Even if my eyes only showed my pain… "Itachi. Lets head out. We are a day's travel away. If we run, we can make it before sunrise." I informed my mate. He nodded his head before shifting the red head from his arms to my arms. I knew something was wrong with how tense he was. The moment Itachi's grip was loose, the red head bolted. His new powers aided him in his escape, for he was gone in a blink of an eye.

I sighed before taking after him. It was a good thing that he was heading towards Konoha. _Does he not know where Suna is?_ I wondered to myself. He may have been fast, but I was faster. I knew this forest like the front of Itachi's chest. I could hear Itachi behind me trying to keep up. I felt the red head turn sharply heading for the Valley of the End. I knew this could get dangerous for the both of us if he made it there. So I took a little short cut and made it half way there before he came crashing into me. His sands started to react instantly.

The sands swirled around me, pushing me away from my charge. I heard a muffled 'Sand Coffin' before the sand started to tighten around me, crushing my lungs. I felt my blood start to pool around me into the sand. And as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Everything just stopped. The sand dropped me to the ground and I came to realize that I had lips on my body, sucking at my blood. These lips I had never felt before so I knew they were the red head's. I couldn't help but moan at the pleasure. This feeling that only Itachi could provoke. I heard a twig snap and both our heads turned towards the sound.

"Itachi…" I breathed a little guiltily. For I was guilty. I let another touch me and so intimately too. I turned to the red head and watched as horror filled his eyes, overriding the lust that was there previously. Again I felt a pain shoot through my chest. When would this beautiful creature stop hurting me? When did I start to fall? What about Itachi?

"We're camping here tonight. It seems we have things to discuss." I heard Itachi say smoothly. I couldn't detect of he was angry with me or not. And that slightly scared me since I was supposed to feel his feelings through our mating bond. I felt nothing. I tried to reach him and all I got was a block. "Itachi?" I hated how my voice sounded so pathetic. But I knew that I had started to fall in love with my mate, so this silence was hurting me.

Before Itachi could answer me, the red head spoke up. "What have you done to me? Why do I crave more blood than before?!" His hands were grasping his head as if he was in pain. And I was betting that he probably was. Bloodlust wasn't something that was pleasurable. Indeed it was excruciating to the maximum.

Itachi turned his sights onto the red head and simply stated the same thing he said to me. Only shorter. "You are now one of us. You have been transformed into an undead."

~Gaara's POV~

_One of us. One of us. Us. Us. Same as them. One of them…the same. No longer alone. No longer shunned. Accepted._

"Accepted."

~*~

A/N: Ok sorry for such a long time in updating. And also for the shortness in the chapter! I got a little stuck on this chapter since I wanted to make this into a SHORT chapter story. Like 10 chapters at the most. Well…it looks like it is going to be a little bit longer than that. I promise to update a lot sooner than I did previously! I hope you enjoy this chapter albeit a short one!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OK! So for all those who haven't read my other story Cruel Desires, I will tell you the same thing. Sorry for the late update, but my life has been hectic. My friend's son died recently and I have been in mourning. Besides that I have been having troubles with my previous laptop. Yes I said previous, as in I bought a new one. And I have a daughter to take care of. So please accept my apologies for the chapter being so late…and possibly short. Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

~*~Last Time~*~

_The sands swirled around me, pushing me away from my charge. I heard a muffled 'Sand Coffin' before the sand started to tighten around me, crushing my lungs. I felt my blood start to pool around me into the sand. And as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Everything just stopped. The sand dropped me to the ground and I came to realize that I had lips on my body, sucking at my blood. These lips I had never felt before so I knew they were the red head's. I couldn't help but moan at the pleasure. This feeling that only Itachi could provoke. I heard a twig snap and both our heads turned towards the sound._

_"Itachi…" I breathed a little guiltily. For I was guilty. I let another touch me and so intimately too. I turned to the red head and watched as horror filled his eyes, overriding the lust that was there previously. Again I felt a pain shoot through my chest. When would this beautiful creature stop hurting me? When did I start to fall? What about Itachi?_

_"We're camping here tonight. It seems we have things to discuss." I heard Itachi say smoothly. I couldn't detect of he was angry with me or not. And that slightly scared me since I was supposed to feel his feelings through our mating bond. I felt nothing. I tried to reach him and all I got was a block. "Itachi?" I hated how my voice sounded so pathetic. But I knew that I had started to fall in love with my mate, so this silence was hurting me._

_Before Itachi could answer me, the red head spoke up. "What have you done to me? Why do I crave more blood than before?!" His hands were grasping his head as if he was in pain. And I was betting that he probably was. Bloodlust wasn't something that was pleasurable. Indeed it was excruciating to the maximum._

_Itachi turned his sights onto the red head and simply stated the same thing he said to me. Only shorter. "You are now one of us. You have been transformed into an undead."_

_~Gaara's POV~_

One of us. One of us. Us. Us. Same as them. One of them…the same. No longer alone. No longer shunned. Accepted.

_"Accepted."_

~*~Now~*~

~Naruto's POV~

My heart skipped a beat when I heard what the redhead said. Was he accepting what he now was without a fight? Why? I looked to Itachi and I could see his mask of indifference on and it pained me. I knew I hurt him by lusting over the redhead's touch, but I couldn't help it! Something just drew me to him. The same thing that drew me to Itachi. "Itachi…let me explain…" I pleaded.

~Itachi's POV~

I knew he wasn't talking about the redhead's situation, but the fact that he was aroused by his touch. I felt no ill will towards him. I was just a little hurt. I knew it was ridiculous to feel such when I knew that both Naruto and I could feel the pull of our souls to the redhead. It was just that our bond, though physically wasn't new, our emotional one was. I hated to admit it…but I was afraid that he would turn me away for the redhead.

I walked to Naruto and embraced him. I opened out mating mark that I had closed earlier to him so that he may feel what I did. I felt him stiffen before he relaxed and buried his face into my neck. I could feel his reassurance and understanding. I relaxed also.

"It's ok. He is our other one. The part that will make us whole. If he will accept it." I said the last part looking at the redhead. I could see the uncertainty in his jade eyes before he looked away. I was slightly disappointed, but I knew that all this would take time. Time that we had.

~Time skip~

~Naruto's POV~

It had been a month since we had been back into the village and Gaara, the redhead, Itachi, and I grew closer. Gaara learned what it was to be a vampire and we learned that he was just like me. Able to walk out into the daylight. We also learned that he had a worse temper than I did. The council didn't like that I had pardoned him, but they got over it since they couldn't do anything about it. Neji on the other hand wasn't so accepting and he _did_ do something. Something that hurt me deeply.

~Flashback~

_Neji was due home in an hour and I was waiting for him in the Hokage tower. When he arrived, he was in a rage. Word had gotten to him that I had pardoned the one that attacked him._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why would you do something like that?" Neji, who never lost his cool unless it was during sex, yelled as he slammed his hands down onto the desk before him._

"_And what is it you are referring to?" I knew what he was talking about, but I needed to be sure._

"_You pardoned that son-of-a-bitch that attacked me and my entourage! How could you?" Neji's voice cracked letting me know that he was hurt by my choice. I sighed. I knew this was going to happen when I made my choice. I had just hoped that Neji would accept that I knew what I was doing._

"_He will be a valuable asset to this village since he has sworn his allegiance to me. He-" I was cut off. How I hated that._

"_Allegiance my ass! That demon is insane! He kills for the pleasure of it! He needs to be put out of his misery! Before he hurts someone else!" Neji argued. He missed the flash of anger in my eyes at the mention of Gaara, my sweet Gaara, being called a demon and to be put down like some common mutt._

"_Silence! As your Hokage, you will obey my word. If I say he is valuable and good for this village, you will accept that and back down." I growled out to him._

_Neji froze and lowered his head so I could no longer see his eyes. "Humph. Hokage huh? I thought it was just Naruto between friends. If that's how it is going to be then…" He backed away from my desk and my heart clenched at his next words and actions. "Well then _Hokage_, I guess this means we are no longer friends. Please forgive me of my…_insubordination_." Neji hissed out the words as he bowed low to me._

_He left before I could say anything else…and I didn't blame him. But that didn't mean I still wasn't hurt…_

~End Flashback~

Tonight Gaara said he had something to tell Itachi and me. I was slightly nervous. Though he was generally a private person, since we started to get to know each other we had been saying what was on our mind. So to wait until tonight made me worry. Was he finally going to tell us he no longer wanted to be a part of us…our bond? Naruto didn't know what he was going to do if Gaara decided to leave Itachi and him. He loved both.

~Itachi's POV~

I could feel Naruto's nervousness about tonight and I wish I could go to him, but it was still daylight. I turned to look at Gaara and I swear I felt my heart skip a beat just as it does whenever I see Naruto. I had come to love Gaara just as much as I love my Naruto. I didn't want to admit it, but I was nervous to. I may not believe in the Kamis, but right now I was willing to pray to them for Gaara not to leave them.

"Gaara…what is it you wish to talk to us about tonight?" I knew he wouldn't answer, but it never hurt to try.

Gaara turned to me and looked at me with masked eyes. I repressed a shiver. "You know as well as I that I won't tell you until Naruto arrives, so why ask?" His beautiful baritone voice swam over me, filling me with lust. As his voice always did.

"Hmm…well Naruto comes. Let us see what you have to say." I said before turning over to watch from the far corner the sun setting. I rarely, if ever, got to see the sun set anymore. Thanks to Naruto though, I have been able to see it because of the special curtains he got. For that I was grateful. Gaara grunted as he came next to me to watch the sun setting with me.

The door to the right busted open as Naruto walked through, almost shyly. We turned, in time, to watch his elegant movements. Combining the Kyuubi with the natural grace of a vampire made one astounding creature. "Eh, sorry I was late…I…umm…ran into Neji."

I growled at hearing that my Naruto ran into that bastard. I was slightly startled to hear another growl accompany mine. So startled I was that I stopped and looked for the source. I hid a smirk when I found it coming from Gaara. I looked to Naruto and saw that he to was stunned.

"What did _he_ want?" Gaara hissed out.

Naruto looked surprised at the tone but let it roll off him. "He didn't say much…just a…greeting." Naruto said morosely. I stiffened when I heard him. It seemed to me I was going to have to have a talk with this Neji. No one hurt my Naruto. By the looks of it Gaara wanted to have a little chat with him too. "It's nothing guys. So Gaara, what did you want to talk about?"

~Gaara's POV~

I suddenly was nervous. I knew what I wanted to say, but it seemed my tongue was suddenly tied. I never felt like this before. My stomach was turning and my palms started to sweat. I didn't like this feeling at all. I could hear Mother telling me to lash out. Draw blood. I didn't want to. Not to them. Never them…

"I've been thinking lately…" I started. Why was it so hard?!

"You're not leaving us. I won't let you." Naruto said suddenly. My eyes widened as my head shot to his direction. _They thought I wanted to leave? _I thought incredulously. I watched as Itachi moved towards Naruto as if reiterating what Naruto just said. I smiled softly as I made my way to them. I raised a hand to Naruto's cheek before slowly leaning up and kissing him softly. I felt more than heard him gasp. I turned to Itachi and gave him the same treatment.

"I'm not leaving. I don't want to leave." I took a shuddering breath before continuing. "I've grown to have…these feelings. You must understand though…I…I've never known true feelings besides hatred and anger. These feelings…are new to me-" I was cut off by a heavenly mouth attaching itself to mine. I moaned when the warm wet muscle started to probe my warm cavern. As soon as Naruto's mouth moved Itachi's took his place. Both kisses were exquisite. Itachi drew back and I moaned at the loss.

"We understand." Was all Naruto said to me before my mouth was captured again. I could feel Itachi moving around me to stand flush against my back. I groaned when I felt his lips upon my neck as his hands roamed my body, shedding my clothes as they went. Naruto's hands went up to my cheeks to tilt my head to gain better access to my mouth. These feelings…oh these feelings! So amazing! This tingling sensation as Itachi rubs his hands along my arms towards my chest, all the while sucking on my neck. Leaving his claim. It's exhilarating!

~Itachi's POV~

I broke away from the tempting morsel that was Gaara's neck to shed my clothes as I had shed his. Looking at that firm backside, I couldn't help but get hard. Oh what I could do to that ass! I watched as Naruto's hands made their descent to those pale globes before squeezing them and rocking them against his, no doubt hard, member. I silently groaned at the site of these to sinful creatures rubbing against each other like bitches in heat. Naruto threw his head back to let out a sexy moan that shot straight to my cock.

His lustful eyes met mine before swinging Gaara around so suddenly that it left both of us of balance. Gaara because he was suddenly turned away from the delicious pleasure and me because Naruto had wrapped his hands around that beautiful cock of Gaara's and started to slowly pump it. Up and down, up and down. I watched fascinated. I didn't realize I was thrusting my hips into the air until I saw the devilish gleam in Naruto's eyes. I flushed in embarrassment. And then was mortified that I blushed. I watched as Naruto stopped what he was doing to Gaara, earning a protest from said boy, and walk around Gaara to stand between us.

Oh Kami…I knew what he was about to do…and oh did I hope for it. The little tease was going to prove that saying.

He was going to strip for us.

~Naruto's POV~

How I loved the lust in Itachi's eyes. I could always tell when he was feeling kind of…naughty. I let go of the beautiful cock from my hands a little reluctantly. I relished in the sounds of Gaara, but right now I wanted to do what I do best. Tease.

I made my way around Gaara and stood in between Itachi and Gaara. I knew Itachi knew what I was going to do for I have done it many times for him. Slowly I started to move my hips side to side to music that only played in my head. I removed the Hokage robes slowly, exposing a bare shoulder underneath. I was always half naked when I wore this robe because if not, Itachi would rip whatever I wore. Couldn't have that now. I let the robe hit the ground to show my naked torso. I heard Gaara's sharp intake of breath along with a spike in his scent and it thrilled me that he found me arousing.

I brought my hands to my firm chest and ran my hands slowly down until I reached the edge of my pants. Never once did I stop my seductive dancing. I popped the button open before slowly unzipping them. Then I oh so slowly I brought them down from around my hips, showing that I also wore no underwear. They were never needed anyways. Past my hips and slowly past my knees where I let go of the pants. I raised myself up and stepped out of the pant legs. I looked to Itachi and then Gaara. The looks in their eyes sent a shiver down my spine. They looked ready to eat me. I couldn't wait.

I waited for one of them to make their way to me. I was slightly surprised when it was Gaara, but I didn't complain. In fact I was happy he did. I knew Itachi felt my happiness. Gaara wrapped his slender arms around my waist and attached his mouth to my neck. I felt Itachi kneel in front of me and take my heated arousal into his waiting mouth. Ah, but did I love it when Itachi took me into his throat! Gaara's shy roaming took on a bold turn. The sweet hands of his traveled to my ass and gave a firm squeeze as he lowered his mouth onto one of my nipples, flicking it delicately at first and then capturing it with his teeth. I gasped from the sensation before moaning at what Itachi was doing.

Swirl, lick, suck, nip, and repeat. Oh Kami, did it feel incredible! Gaara's mouth on my chest and Itachi's mouth on my dick…I was in heaven.

~Itachi's POV~

I loved the feel of Naruto's cock in my mouth. The veins on the underside. The bulbous tip that hit the back of my throat with every thrust. The thick girth that stretched my mouth wide. I loved it. I gave a powerful suck before letting out a moan just how Naruto licked it. I brought my hand up to massage his precious sacks as I took him deeper into my throat. It was a good thing vampires didn't need to breath or I would have been dead from lax of oxygen. I could feel that he was close so I took my mouth away from my big treat. Couldn't have him cumming yet, now could we?

I wanted to chuckle at the growl Naruto gave at being denied his release. "Patient m- our Naruto. You'll get your release." I said as I stood up and led both my precious mates to the bedroom. I looked at the lust in both Gaara and Naruto's eyes and felt myself harden even more if that was possible. When we got to the room, which wasn't all that far anyways, I pushed both onto the bed.

Naruto looked at me questioningly when I didn't immediately get on the bed with them. I could see the questions in Gaara's as well. Time to tell them. "Naruto, I want you to pleasure Gaara…while I watch."

~*~

Author's note: I know you guys hate me for leaving it there. Trust me I got it from my little uke BD-chan! I was ranted at and called evil…I know, I know! But isn't that the beauty of being the author? I get to choose where I leave it at! This chapter will be used to…entice you to read further! Master minds after all do think alike! Eh…you'll have to bring that up with BD-chan! Anyways! I will be posting the rest of the lemon up and the inevitable fight between Madara and the others against Naruto! Within the next few days, a week at most! Hopefully…hehehe…


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Thank you for the lovely reviews! I do enjoy reading them! Hehehe…anyways! Here is the next part of that delicious lemon I promised! Enjoy!**

~*~

**Chapter 10**

~*~

~Last Time~

_I loved the feel of Naruto's cock in my mouth. The veins on the underside. The bulbous tip that hit the back of my throat with every thrust. The thick girth that stretched my mouth wide. I loved it. I gave a powerful suck before letting out a moan just how Naruto liked it. I brought my hand up to massage his precious sacks as I took him deeper into my throat. It was a good thing vampires didn't need to breath or I would have been dead from lack of oxygen. I could feel that he was close so I took my mouth away from my big treat. Couldn't have him cumming yet, now could we?_

_I wanted to chuckle at the growl Naruto gave at being denied his release. "Patient m- our Naruto. You'll get your release." I said as I stood up and led both my precious mates to the bedroom. I looked at the lust in both Gaara and Naruto's eyes and felt myself harden even more if that was possible. When we got to the room, which wasn't all that far anyways, I pushed both onto the bed._

_Naruto looked at me questioningly when I didn't immediately get on the bed with them. I could see the questions in Gaara's as well. Time to tell them. "Naruto, I want you to pleasure Gaara…while I watch."_

~Now~

~Gaara's POV~

I looked at my Raven sin in astonishment. He wanted Naruto to what now? While he what?! The thought brought on more nerves with a flash of heat. Thinking about Naruto's mouth on me like Itachi's was on him made me hot and my erection ached with need. Thinking about that and having Itachi watch? I moaned at the thought. Noticing heated stares on me, I flushed with embarrassment. I watched as Itachi made his way backwards to the only chair in the room, his cock bobbing with every stride. My mouth watered at the site of that gorgeous cock.

I felt Naruto's hands on my side, pushing me onto my back. I let him move me how he wanted. I would let either one of them do whatever they wanted to me. His hand caressed my toned chest as he leaned into me, hovering over my lips. He teased me with his hot breath, making me arch into his hand as my lips ached to touch the ones above mine. I groaned in appreciation when those luscious lips captured mine and that delectable tongue darted into my waiting mouth. Our tongues danced in sweet surrender. The hand on my chest didn't let me forget about it as it pinched a nipple causing me to gasp and lose my battle with Naruto.

I moaned in disappointment as Naruto left my mouth. I moved to follow but he attached his mouth onto the column of my neck, sucking harshly. When he was satisfied with the mark he left, he moved towards my chest, licking and nipping his way down to my abused nipple. My eyes wandered towards Itachi and my breath caught in my throat as more heat pooled into my loins. There he was, my magnificent Raven sin, looking at us with molten lust stroking himself slowly.

~Naruto's POV~

I loved the taste of Gaara almost as much as I loved the taste of Itachi. Both were addicting. I heard the strangled gasp from the body beneath me and looked up to see if I hurt him, but he wasn't looking at me. I followed my gaze and felt my cock harden painfully. My beautiful Itachi was playing with himself as I played with our forbidden fruit. I smiled devilishly before I went back to what I was doing. I was so turned on by the thought alone that Itachi was watching us that I wanted to just fuck Gaara senseless. But I wouldn't do that to him. Not for his first time. I felt honored that I was going to be his first. It also didn't get past me that Itachi was also showing that he respected me as the dominate mate to both him and Gaara by letting me go first.

Normally I wouldn't care about who was dominate and who wasn't, but for some reason tonight I had to show them both that I was in charge. I bit Gaara's nipple a little to harshly causing Gaara to cry out softly. As an apology I licked it before giving it a soft kiss. His hands dove into my hair and gripped tightly as I made my way down to what I really wanted to taste. I lifted up slightly, seeing as how I could not move very far anyways, to observe my prize. And what a beautiful prize it was indeed. Thick and pulsing, Gaara's member stood proud. And it had every reason to be proud too! My Gaara was very well endowed. I couldn't wait to have it in my mouth, stretching my lips and having it's weight on my tongue.

I lowered my head to give the bulbous tip a soft lick before taking the whole head into my mouth and giving an unforgiving suck. Gaara arched from under me and gave a pleased shout. I lowered my mouth torturously slow over the thick cock. As my nose rubbed the wiry red pubic hair, I swallowed convulsively. The hands in my hair yanked harshly, but I didn't mind. In fact I loved it. Showed me he liked what I was doing. I brought my hand up to his mouth and presented him with three fingers to start sucking on. He obliged willingly and with enthusiasm.

I moaned around his beautiful cock at how he sucked on my fingers with such abandon. Having enough, I withdrew my fingers and would have smirked if I could at the sound of loss my sweet made. I made my way down to his entrance. There I rubbed one of my fingers around the tight ring of muscles to loosen them up enough to let me in. I watched festinated as it sucked the digit in. I looked up from my position to see if he was in any pain. What I saw was breathtaking. Head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open slightly to allow the panting breaths in. Beautiful.

~Itachi's POV~

I watched as Naruto teased and pleasured Gaara and I had to fight off a small sting of jealousy. Though the site was hot as hell there was a niggling feeling that if given Naruto would choose Gaara over me. I knew it was irrational. I knew it was ridiculous. But I just couldn't help that small feeling. I loved them both. I watched as Naruto paused in preparing Gaara and shoot his eyes towards me in concern. I had to hold back a curse at forgetting about our bond. His eyes showed his love and understanding. They also showed that I had nothing to worry about and that my place was secured just as Gaara's was.

I knew he understood my reason for letting him go first with Gaara. Though I don't think Gaara did. It was his place as dominate mate to take any additional mates first. I refocused my sights on Gaara being prepared as he was sucked off and grasped my dick tighter. I needed release and I needed it soon. I got up when I saw Naruto prepare himself to enter Gaara. I settled behind him and wrapped my arms around him. My eyes on the site of Naruto entering Gaara. My breath caught at the beautiful site of his ass sucking in the member greedily had my own cock aching to enter Naruto's ass. And I did just that.

It was a good thing that Naruto loved the sting and could heal fast or he wouldn't have cared if I was his mate. I would have been slaughtered! I chuckled at the moan that both Gaara and Naruto let out at me thrusting into Naruto causing delicious friction. It as cut off by the tightening of Naruto's muscles around me. I pulled back as Naruto did and we both slammed forward. Gaara shouted out his pleasure and Naruto moaned his. I bit the inside of my mouth as the muscles tightened further. I wouldn't be able to last as long if this kept up. Soon our pace was fast and harsh. Moans, screams, and groans echoed into the night air and reverberated around the walls of our room. My end was close and I could feel that Naruto's was as well.

I hadn't really touched Gaara much so I took the pleasure of grasping his cock and jerking him off to our thrusts. I felt Naruto tighten even more painfully around me to signal that he had cum. The muscles caused me to have my sweet release as I felt Gaara's seed coat my hand. I tried not to, but my muscles were tired. I plopped down onto Naruto's back who in turn plopped onto Gaara's chest, my hand stuck on his now limp cock. Seeing no objection I stayed there, connected to Naruto.

~Gaara's POV~

I felt the weight of both of my lovers and I relished in it. I could feel Naruto's softened member in me and I felt whole. The combined weight that pinned me down made me feel loved. Although…I didn't know if they loved me as I did for them… I felt them shift off of me and I bit back the protest that wanted to emerge. I watched as the laid on either side of me and turned me on my side. I started to get slightly confused. "Wha-" I was cut off by fangs on either side claiming a part of my neck. I gasped as pleasure shot through me and I came again.

I couldn't fight instinct. I reared back and claimed the one in front of me. Naruto. Suddenly I could feel pleasure not my own and I realized what it was that they were doing. They were making me their mate as they were mated. I felt my heart swell. When they let go of me I in turn let go of Naruto only to be turned to face Itachi. Already knowing what he wanted, my fangs latched onto the side of his neck not yet claimed. I felt another orgasm fly through me and I shuddered in satisfaction. Itachi's feeling rushed through me and I felt overwhelmed. So much emotions. So many things I never thought I would feel! I nearly passed out in exhaustion as I let go of the pale neck and laid back down.

I could get used to this.

~*~

Author's note: There you go peoples! I hope you liked the ending lemon. I am sad to say though that this story is about to come to a close. Another chapter, maybe two, before the epilogue. And then Sinful Deceit will be over. I loved writing this and I will be sad to see it end. And I'll tell you right now. There is a very slim, and I mean _very_, chance that there will be sequel. I will be focusing on Cruel Desires after this one is over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Ah…sorry again for not updating so quickly. I started a new job and I work every morning from 6 to 5 or 6 at night every day. So I have been real tired. Hopefully I will get used to the hours! Here is the next installment of Sinful Deceit before the last and final chapter. Unless I decide to make this a short one and finish it in another one before the epilogue, then it will be 2 more. Anyways! Here you go!**

~**Chapter 11**~

~*~Last Time~*~

_I couldn't fight instinct. I reared back and claimed the one in front of me. Naruto. Suddenly I could feel pleasure not my own and I realized what it was that they were doing. They were making me their mate as they were mated. I felt my heart swell. When they let go of me I in turn let go of Naruto only to be turned to face Itachi. Already knowing what he wanted, my fangs latched onto the side of his neck not yet claimed. I felt another orgasm fly through me and I shuddered in satisfaction. Itachi's feeling rushed through me and I felt overwhelmed. So many emotions. So many things I never thought I would feel! I nearly passed out in exhaustion as I let go of the pale neck and lay back down._

_I could get used to this._

~*~Now~*~

~Gaara's POV~

I laid there with my head on Naruto's chest with Itachi's body snugly behind me and an arm from each wrapped around me…and I couldn't have been happier. For the first time in my life, I was content. I listened to the steady heart beat below my ear and started to feel myself fall to sleep. I never knew sleeping could feel so good until I met these two. With these two I was able to get a good night's sleep without fear of Shukaku. My eyes started to feel heavy and I could feel myself slipping into the dreamscape world. I just wished I knew that I was going to be left behind the moment I was asleep…

~Itachi's POV~

I looked over towards Naruto as I felt Gaara slip into sleep. Tonight was the night Naruto was to fight and I was worried. I know he could take them all, but that didn't help the irrational fear that I was going to lose him tonight. Especially since we took another mate. Vampires, along with all other supernatural beings, were weakened the moment they took a mate because of the drain on our souls and chakra that the new bond was trying to form.

I don't want him to fight tonight, but I knew that he had to. There was no backing down. I had the urge to beg him to wait another day, another week if need be, but the look in his eyes halted any pleas. "Naruto…" I closed my eyes as I leaned into the kiss that he bestowed onto me.

"You worry too much." He said to me as he slid off the bed. I watched as he got ready for the battle ahead. I moved to get up so that I could dress when I heard his hardened tone and froze in disbelief. "You are to stay here with Gaara."

"No! I will not! I am going with you!" I stood up in all my naked glory not caring. I was too pissed at what I was just _ordered_ to do.

I felt our connection, our bond, strum angrily at my refusal to listen and then a soft sigh escaped Naruto. I knew what he was about to say and I knew he was right, but that didn't mean I had to enjoy it.

~Naruto's POV~

I held my snarl that had risen to my chest at the blunt disobedience that Itachi just delivered to my already shot nerves. I knew the implications of going into a fight right after taking on a new mate. Itachi was a great teacher after all. But I needed to do this. I had to do this. Besides, I knew I could take them all on with the knowledge that my precious ones, my lovers, my mates, were going to be safe. I let a soft sigh escape me before turning to Itachi. I bit back a groan at the site of his nakedness.

"You know as well as I that if you were to come with me to this fight, that you would be leaving not only yourself vulnerable, but Gaara as well. The fact that we just took a new mate on will be spread everywhere and everyone will come to seek your's and Gaara's death just to weaken me. Here you will have the protection against other beings as no one can enter the barrier set around us as long as either you or I are present. To leave would ensure _all of our deaths_!" I snarled out.

"I can at least go into this battle, knowing that if I were to die tonight…you and Gaara would be safe. And I could die happy knowing that I got to have both of you, even for only a little while. I love you both." I left before he could say anything that would make me change my mind. While I ran, I sent a silent prayer to those who died before me to take care of my loved ones if I didn't make it out of this fight alive. I felt the anguish and the anger through our bond, and I prayed that Gaara didn't wake from so much extreme emotions coursing through him suddenly.

The area that was chosen was a fitting title indeed. Valley of the End. For this night….everything was going to end some way or other. I looked at the crowd that had gathered and I was slightly surprised at the numbers. I only hoped I didn't have to fight _all_ of them. The crowd parted as I made my way to the middle. I wasn't shocked to see Madara there seeing as how he escaped. I knew he wanted his title back, but he wasn't going to get it. I was going to eradicate every last one that came in my way.

"Madara." I said coldly as I walked towards him. Typical that he would put a thrown to sit upon when he wasn't even the rightful king. Arrogance got you nowhere and he would soon learn what true humiliation meant. I sneered at the superior look he gave me. "Shall we begin?"

"So eager for your death? What about your precious mates?" Madara asked snootily. He looked as if he had just pulled one over on me by spilling some secret. What a fool.

"Both of my mates are safe where no one can get them. Now, let's begin. The fights are to the death unless one or the other admits defeat. If the opponent admits defeat and then continues to try and fight, they loose their life automatically. No one shall help or step in the fight or else the ones challenging lose their life along with the one that has interfered. You can only use the powers and strength given to you or born to you. Any outside help by the use of magic, manmade weapons, or otherwise, forfeit their life also. We will fight with honor! If you can't then you don't deserve to live. Honor above all when in a fight, especially when it concerns the lives of many. Understood?" I raised my voice to be heard above the murmuring crowd. I could see some respect enter the eyes of the ones around me.

Slowly, but surely, I heard the 'Aye's' of those in the crowd. I looked to Madara, who I knew I was going to have to watch my back around in a fight, and saw displeasure in his gaze along with righteous anger. "Let the fights begin. Who wants to challenge me?" My voice was cold and held an air of authority. I watched in satisfaction as nearly all, but ten, backed away. I knew that there had been more, but I wasn't complaining. "Choose amongst yourselves who is going first. I'll be waiting over here." I said nonchalantly as I leaned against a big tree trunk. I knew my tone would piss them off. That is what I was hoping for. I heard their growls before one charged towards me with hot red anger in their eyes. I didn't move an inch.

When he was only a foot away, I shimmered out and watched in my shimmer state with amusement as he plowed into the tree head first. I reappeared behind him as he steadied himself and shook his head to clear the disorientation. He swung around with his arm outstretched hoping to get a hit. I ducked and brought my fist to his chest, my claws slightly digging into his heart.

I let him fall to the ground in a slump. I raised my fist to give him the finishing blow when his eyes met mine. Such sorrow. Such pain. It tore at my heart. But I knew what I must do. His voice stopped me though. Its begging, _pleading_, froze me in a state of temporary shock. "Have…mer…cy…" His raspy voice gasped out.

I looked on in sorrow for I knew even if I didn't give him the final killing blow; I did give him a killing blow. A painful blow that was slow killing. "I am sorry. I have already pierced your heart. You are going to slowly die and very painfully." I heard a strangled sob behind be but I ignored it. "Let me end your pain." It wasn't a question and he and I both knew it. I watched as tears of blood slowly descended his pale cheeks. Only a vampire could cry these as they were tears of great sorrow.

"Ma…mate…" His eyes strayed to the crowd around us and I followed his gaze. A beautiful woman stood there with blood all over her face. I knew this to be his mate. I sighed as I knew what I must do. I knelt before the vampire and wrapped my arms around him. He closed his eyes so that he could not see his impending fate. I closed my eyes and gathered my chakra into my hand until it glowed purple. I brought my hand to his chest and concentrated on what I needed to do.

Slowly his chest began to heal and his blood flowed back into his body. He gasped at the feeling and looked at me with shock and wonder. When I was finished I looked on as he got up and ran to his wife, but not without saying a 'Thank you' to me. I stood and faced the remaining opponents. Three of them bowed to me and made their way to the crowd. That left 6. Good.

~Time skip~ (Only because I am not writing ALL of the fights.)

The fights went fairly well. I had won them all. Two died by my hands and three admitted defeat. I was on my last fight and was about to give the killing blow when someone flew past me and landed in front of my opponent. I sighed knowing I was going to have to take two lives instead of the one. "You know the rules. Interfering in a battle means that both lives are forfeit."

The thing in front of me bowed before me and made me pause. Was this yet another cry for mercy? I didn't have to wonder for long. "Please…spare his life. Take my own if you must. My brother has a family! He cannot abandon them! Please!" It spoke in the language of the beasts long forgotten.

I sighed and waved my hand in the air. "Leave."

"No! I will fight you in his stead if I must." He said angrily. I rolled my eyes at his misunderstanding of my words. What is it with these creatures and not being able to understand me?

"Take your brother and leave." I said to him before turning my back to him. I faced the crowd before searching with my eyes to the one that I really wanted to fight. "No more fighters?" I asked the crowd tauntingly.

"One more." A sinister voice that I already knew answered as the crowd parted for him. Madara walked into the clearing and stood, oh so, proudly in front of me with arrogance pouring off of him in waves. Again, arrogance was going to get him killed. And I was going to enjoy being the one to give him the killing blow. Maybe I would rip his heart out for all to see. But it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't have one.

We faced off towards the other and prepared to make our first move. I was growing impatient and so apparently was he. Together we ran at each other, our claws drawn out and ready to sink into flesh. This was going to be a fight to the death with no mercy being shown.

~The End~

…………………………

……………………

…………………

………………

……………

……………

…………

………

……

…

.

Ok, ok, ok! I was just joking! Next chapter is going to be the Epilogue and you will get to see what happens. Sorry for the late update, but as you read above I have a new job and haven't been able to write as much as I would want to. Plus I still have to take care of my daughter. That in itself is a hassle. You mothers and fathers out there know what I mean. Well, until next time! Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the promised chapter! This is the last chapter in the story and I am sad to see it end. While I cannot promise, there will be a sequel and I can promise to think about it if everyone thinks there should be one. I will have a poll on my profile to see if there should be a sequel. If you think yes, go vote. If not, still vote! **

**Epilogue**

_July 13, 2009_

~Naruto's POV~

I died that day so long ago. Only to be reborn into what I am today. I now rule over all of the creatures that are only known as myths and told as bedtime stories to keep little children in line. I watched as the humans that I once walked among advance into what they are now. I watched as the way of the shinobi faded into history just as much as we did. Now the closest thing to a shinobi was the humans that practiced ninjutsu as a fighting style.

I sighed as I watched the humans below go about their day always in a hurry. But I guess living for centuries makes one slow down. I felt arms wrap around me and I knew they were from my Raven lover. Though magic was lost to the humans, they were not lost to me. I was glad the day I found a way for my love to walk in the sunlight as Gaara and I do. I was the salvation for the mythical creatures that day. Now, though no humans know, we walk among them without fear of being revealed. We live normal lives like the rest.

"What are you thinking about now, love?" Itachi murmured into my ear.

"Humans rush around to much." I scoffed.

"That is what they do. They must put everything they can in a single moment because their life is fleeting." He chuckled into my neck as he pressed a kiss there.

I just grunt at his answer, not wanting to talk. I knew he knew what I was really thinking about. I only got this way when thinking of the past. So many things happened that I wished I could change and some things I am glad happened. I felt his arms tighten around me and then I felt it. Another aura was not our other mate. I turned to the figure and gave them a small grin.

"Hokage." The figure said to me while bowing deeply.

I chuckled and broke away from Itachi, much to his displeasure. "How many times must I say it? Naruto between friends." I stood in front of the figure and had to fight the urge to hug them. It had been a long while since I had seen them and I knew they were here for a reason. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"I have found my other half. My soul." The figure murmured while looking away from me.

I growled at the figure causing them to flinch. I knew they thought I was growling at them because they would dare come to me stating that they found a mate, but that wasn't it. I was mad at them for saying they found their soul. After the figure before him was turned, they said they no longer had a soul because it was no longer human. I had hated this figure for saying such and attacked without remorse. I had never been so angry. Well I was angry when they decided to interfere with my fight with Madara.

~Flashback~

"_One more." A sinister voice that I already knew answered as the crowd parted for him. Madara walked into the clearing and stood, oh so, proudly in front of me with arrogance pouring off of him in waves. Again, arrogance was going to get him killed. And I was going to enjoy being the one to give him the killing blow. Maybe I would rip his heart out for all to see. But it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't have one._

_We faced off towards the other and prepared to make our first move. I was growing impatient and so apparently was he. Together we ran at each other, our claws drawn out and ready to sink into flesh. This was going to be a fight to the death with no mercy being shown._

_I dodged a claw that was to close for comfort before spinning around to attack again. I felt my claw sink into his shoulder and I allowed the poison that ran through my veins from Kyuubi to seep into his body. Not enough to kill him but it was enough for him to feel pain. I relished in his cries of pain before I let out a roar of my own. I cursed myself for not paying attention. I let him sink his claw into my back._

_I pushed him away before calling up some more chakra to do an attack that would show MY people who the strongest was. I could see that he was trying to do the same only to neutralize the poison within him. Fat chance, but interesting to watch. He cut me short from gaining the needed chakra to do my attack as he lunged at me. I grasped his arms and flung him aside. Or at least I attempted to. I didn't think he would dig his claws into my arms and flip over me, bringing my arms back at an impossible angle before they snapped._

_I cried out in pain as the crowd gasped in horror. I could tell that they found me a worthy king and didn't wish for me to die. Yet they couldn't join or they forfeit their life. I didn't hold it against them. My arms hung limply to my side as I caught my breath, breath I didn't need. I could feel my arms trying to heal at a rapid rate that it wasn't used to and I knew I was going to have to fight as I was. I shot to the side and rolled to a low crouch. Madara barely missed me. I needed to up my game._

_Just as he was running at me, a figure appeared in front of me blocking his path. I knew it wasn't one of my lovers and I knew it wasn't one of the mythical creatures of the night. No, if that were only it. This figure was from the village…and completely human._

"_No!" I yelled out desperately but it was too late. Madara already had a hold of them by the neck before they could even react._

"_Mmm…it seems we have someone's life that is forfeit. How delicious." He said as he took a long lick of the person's neck._

"_Ho-hokage…" They whispered hoarsely as they clawed at Madara's hand. It was no use for he was to strong._

"_Leave him out of this! He is human and knows nothing of what this is about! He didn't even know the rules! Let him go!" I yelled in anger, only vaguely realizing my arms were nearly healed._

"_Wasn't it you who said __**any**__ who interfere will have their life forfeit? And wasn't it __**you**__ who said that the challenger would lose their life for someone stepping in?" Madara sneered as he tightened his hold._

_I wanted to chuckle at what he said. "Yes the challenger's life was forfeit, yet I wasn't the one that challenged. I only accepted. By my words as you stated, your life is forfeit. Now either let him go or I will follow the rule and you will be killed." I heard him growl in anger. I let out a dangerous chuckle that I knew sent everyone's hairs on end._

"_How about no." With that, he sunk his fangs into the person's neck. I let out a howl of anger before charging him. Madara flung the limp body to the side to ready for the attack, but I was too fast. I ripped and punched. I bit and clawed. I was going to avenge my fallen friend._

_His voice stopped my attacks. It was weak and scared. He knew he was going to die. "Mercy! Please…" He begged like the dog he was._

_I looked at him and stated coldly as I raised my claw. "You shall have no mercy for your heart is black as night. You cower behind the people you are meant to protect and your tongue is as deceiving as a snakes. Betrayal and murder is all that will come if you are to live. So mercy you will never know." With that, I struck his heart before ripping it out. It was ironic that his heart was indeed black when it was supposed to be blood red. I squeezed it before dropping it to the dirt like the trash it was._

_I gave Madara no further thought before running over to the crumpled figure. Others were gathered around him, but they made no move to hurt him. For this, I was glad. I knelt over him and new the instant my eyes were on him, that he would not make it. I howled out my pain as I brought him close to my chest._

"_You idiot. What were you doing here?" I murmured into his bloodied hair. I was not expecting an answer so I was shocked when I got one._

"_You are my Hokage…my friend. I couldn't… let you die…" His words whispered across the crowd and all knelt before him in reverence for saving their king. He looked around all the creatures before him and did not feel an ounce of fear. These things were what his father told him about at night before he died. He knew they were real but never really believed it. He guessed he could tell his father he was right when he met him in the afterlife. He heard his name whispered from his old lover's lips as he faded into the dark._

"_Neji…" I whispered to him in apology. I knew I could not let him die. I was selfish. I needed my friend. I latched my fangs to his neck as I silently prayed for his forgiveness._

~End Flashback~

I shook my head slightly to come back from that memory. I looked to Neji and realized that he was nervous. Of what I did not know. "So you found your soul mate? And who is the lucky person?"

I watched as he shifted from side to side before going back to the door and letting a blonde male come in. It was funny. I didn't think he would be paired with a werewolf. I bit back a laugh at the thought. "So what is your name, werewolf?"

Neji stood in front of the werewolf as is I was going to lash out at the poor boy. "His name is-"

"Deidara." Itachi cut Neji off causing him to flare.

"Hello Itachi. Long time no see, old _friend_." The werewolf sneered. I bit back a growl that threatened to surface at the tone that was used with my mate.

"Ho- Naruto. This is my mate-to-be. Deidara, this is the king, Naruto Uzumaki." Neji said politely.

"No last name?" I asked raising a brow. It wasn't unheard of, but in this day and age it wasn't very common to not have a last name.

"I do not lay claim to any clan. I will take on Neji's surname when we are mated." The werewolf said to me respectfully. At least he knew he was below me.

"Interesting. You can leave now Neji. You have my blessings." With that I turned, fully expecting him to leave with his soon to be mate.

"That's it? You aren't going to hassle me or give me trouble after what I did when I found out you were mated to Gaara?" Neji asked me incredulously.

"Some things are better left in the past. Now leave." I heard a quiet sigh before a soft click of the door signifying their departure.

Itachi's arms wrapped around me once again while his chin rested on my shoulder. I relished in his warmth that I always felt when one of my mates held me this way. To think that I had nearly lost-

"Stop thinking of the past. As you said some things are better left in the past. We are here. Gaara and I are safe. Leave it alone." Itachi interrupted me. He had a habit of doing that.

"You know I can't. If I was a day late or even a minute, I would have-" Again I was interrupted. See? He had a bad habit of interrupting his dominate mate. Tsk Tsk he needed to be punished later.

"It is in the past. Now let's go home. Gaara said he has a surprise for us. Something about a maid's outfit." And with that we were gone in a flash.

Thinking back on how I came to be here, if I could change the past, would I? Absolutely not.

**The End**

There you go. The end of Sinful Deceit. I left it kind of open for a sequel. I am not promising you one, but I am promising to think about one if I get a lot of votes for there to be one. So go vote, but not before you review please! Thanks for all the reviews in the past and I am glad that some of you liked this story. It was a joy to write even when I was unable to write for some periods of time. I really hope you enjoyed this story! I am also sorry about the no lemon. I may write a one shot for that scene with the maid outfit. ^_~ Don't forget to review!


End file.
